I'm Isabella Swan?
by Heart of Sorrow
Summary: Holly stared at her reflection with wide shocked eyes. Her face, her hair, her eyes, this body; it wasn’t hers! She couldn’t believe it before she passed out. She was Isabella Swan; she was in Twilight. Edward/OC
1. Prologue: Accident

**I'm Isabella Swan?!**

**Summary**: Holly stared at her reflection with wide shocked eyes. Her face, her hair, her eyes, this body; it wasn't hers! She couldn't believe it before she passed out. She was Isabella Swan; she was in Twilight. Edward/OC

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anyone, even though we all wish we could own Edward… and Jasper… and Carlisle… I only own my made up people.

**HOS**: If you had seen this fanfic before then yes, I have fixed it finally to make it actually fit into this site so it wouldn't be as boring as it is; I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully get some reviews this time… xD;

:

:

:

:

**Prologue**

**Accident**

Home, all she wanted was to go home, curl up on her bed read a good book and go to bed. Obviously due to her hectic schedule, she was going to get none of that. First it was her teachers' fault who decided to hold her back for two hours after classes to make up work from the few days that she skipped from due to work emergancy. She had to fill in for two people who were on sick days and left it all up to her to make her miss a few tests and assignments.

Holly Marie Edwards was a nurse intern for cancer treatment for kids. She love kids and tried to make them comfortable and happy as much as she could; a lot of them trust and love her. She kept them company and play with them when they are not going under Chemo. To those who were bed ridden and couldn't leave the bed, Holly read them stories to making them feel not left out. She knew what the families were going through. She lost her little brother who was two years younger than her from cancer, he was nineteen; it was a year ago.

Thanks to her teacher she didn't have time to go home and take a shower, just enough time to grab her work I.D and work clothes before heading out quickly. Holly got off at two A.M.; she was very tired. Sleep has not been well for her lately since her father turned to be a drunk; Holly practically had to pick him up from bars sometimes. It was getting worse from her work and collage schedules.

Ever since Holly's mother turned deaf from a stroke, she and her brother learned sign language and had been doing it for years. Ever since then, she swore to her self when she grew up she wanted to be a doctor or nurse. When her brother died she worked harder than before. Holly collapsed in exaustion twice but tried not to let that stop her. She worried her mother constantly as Holly tried to slow down but tragedy struck once more.

Her mother died of a fatal stroke that killed both her and her father emotionally inside; that was two months ago. That is how and why Holly's father resorted to alcohol to erase the memories of his two lost loved ones.

Right now she was taking her dad home from another one of his late night drinking of sorrows once again. It was after two thirty am as Holly was dead tired practically falling asleep at the wheel. Twice she snapped her head up to wake her self up but the third time got her as something jumped into the road out of nowhere. Holly gasped in shock as she suddenly swirved away, hit something hard then blackness.

Holly's life couldn't get any worse than this, obviously it did.

Her eyes snapped open as she gasped for air while her back arched off the bed as if she suddenly came back to life. The life monitor that she heard flatlining began again hearing the familiar bleeping sounds from her heart again.

"Doctor, she's back on monitor!" Holly heard some man say as her pulse began to quicken as she looked around frantically, panic in her eyes.

"Dad?! Dad?! Where's my dad?! He was with me! Where is he?!" Holly screamed in panic looking for him in the room as a man that was unfamiliar to her came into vision.

"I'm right here, Isabella. I'm fine, I'm alright. Calm down now, everything will be alright."

"Isabe-- that's not my name! You're not my dad! Where am I?! Who are you?!" Holly began to panic once more as she started to thrash a bit while the doctors began to restrain her from hurting her self more.

"It's me, Charlie, I am your father!" This man Charlie says to her while Holly continued to struggle.

"No! You're not…!" She suddenly stopped as Holly stared at her reflection with wide shocked eyes. Her face, her hair, her eyes, this body; it wasn't hers! What's going on?! Holly whimpered when feeling a painful pinch into her shoulder by a needle obviously a sedative to put her to sleep, eyes shut tightly when done so.

"Miss Swan?" a male gentle voice says to Holly's right as she slowly turned her head toward it to meet gentle gold eyes and blond hair, her eyes widen.

"I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen; you are in Forks Washington hospital you were in a car accident. Please relax and rest, no harm will come to you here; you are safe." Carlisle says softly to her easing her to relax and calm her panic state.

Holly's eyes began to get heavy as she struggled to stay awake but soon failed as she succumbed to slumber as she couldn't believe before she passed out.

She was Isabella Swan; she was in Twilight.

:

:

:

:

**HOS**: Good? Bad? Should I continue? Please review of your choices to see if you want to happen next! I shall be waiting for your answers!

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d


	2. Chapter One: Seventeen Again

**I'm Isabella Swan?!**

**Summary**: Holly stared at her reflection with wide shocked eyes. Her face, her hair, her eyes, this body; it wasn't hers! She couldn't believe it before she passed out. She was Isabella Swan; she was in Twilight. Edward/OC

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anyone, even though we all wish we could own Edward… and Jasper… and Carlisle… I only own my made up people.

**HOS**: If you had seen this fanfic before then yes, I have fixed it finally to make it actually fit into this site so it wouldn't be as boring as it is; I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully get some reviews this time… xD;

:

:

:

:

**Chapter One**

**Seventeen**

**Again**

Slowly Holly's eyes fluttered open to realise that she was still in the hospital. She sighed while covering her eyes with her arm that wasn't hooked onto anything and thought what a horrible dream she had just had. Really? Her? Isabella Swan? That just seemed… well, impossible since Isabella Swan was just a made up character from a book; it just couldn't be real. Holly just couldn't be seventeen again….could she?

Hesitantly she took her arm away from her eyes as she got up from bed as Holly walked over a bit to the small bathroom, dragging the equipment attatched to her with her as she went. She found the light and turned it on; Holly had her eyes closed as she began to slowly open them then to yell in shock, nearly falling over from jumping back at the face staring back at her in the mirror. Brown eyes stared back; she touched the face that wasn't hers and the hair that didn't fit well with her. Hell, this body didn't even feel right at all! Well… despite that she was injured from the accident and that her bandaged head was killing her.

If Holly could feel pain that would mean that the horrible dream is indeed reality. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about her real dad; he was all she's got to keep her sane and not fall into depression. It was like she didn't deserve to be here; Holly got a second chance and he didn't. Tears fell down her face as she slowly looked up at the reflection of the mirror that wasn't hers and glared at it. Holly was breathing forcibly as she quickly brought back her fist and punched at it but was suddenly caught by a strong but gentle firm hand. Holly's eyes widen and gasped as she looked at the owner of the hand to see the familiar blond haired gold eyed man of Carlisle.

"I don't think harming your self would be wise…" he says gently that made more tears fell from Holly's face.

A small sob escaped her as she couldn't help but break down in front of him. She took her fist back and lowered her head as she began to cry upon her hands, not holding anything back as Holly let it all go.

She felt a hand upon the back of her head and gently drew her forward and letting her cry upon him. Holly gripped his doctor jacket and continued to cry her heart out on how much her life was miserable and how lonely she was right now. This just didn't feel right; Holly being someone else that she was not and taking over their life. She didn't deserve this girls' life, it just makes her too guilty to live in.

Carlisle led Holly back to her bed while taking off the heart monitor and gently sat her down upon the medical bed. She began to calm down a little as she was given a glass of water; she took it with gratitude and drank slowly. After she finished he took it back and sat it a side and sat upon the chair that her "dad" probably was sitting in while waiting for her to wake up earlier. Holly stared down at her lap and gives a shuddering sigh as the male vampire in front of her sat there patiently.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"Do you believe in second chances?" Holly asked as he gave a small knowing smile as he answered.

"I believe there is,"

"What if you woke up one day in a body that did not belong to you? Like you don't deserve it nor believe where you are that isn't supposed to be real?"

Carlisle was silent for a few moments trying to figure out what to say to that.

"Is that what you believe? That this is not who you are?"

"You might think I'm crazy, but yes. The girls' heart stopped right? What I think is that the girl lived in this body died in her accident as I was probably killed in mine along with my father beside me." Holly's head lowered, "If only I wasn't so tired I would have paid more attention to the road…"

"May I ask why you were so tired?"

"School, work and a drunken father is never a good combination when you work in a hospital. I can't believe I'm seventeen again…" Holly muttered the last part to her self as she combed back her long brown hair.

"Again…?"

Holly jumped when hearing his voice, forgetting about him having really good hearing.

"I am four years younger than I was back then. I was on my last year in college of becoming a hospital nurse for kids with cancer… I have a mind of a twenty-one year old but a body of a teenager of seventeen! I feel like I'm cheating!"

Carlisle gave a faint chuckle as she sighed with her head slumped down a bit knowing full well that he knows what it's like to have a wise mind than a body that doesn't look her age. She looked at him as she couldn't believe that THE Carlisle Cullen was actually real sitting in front of you. Holly's inner fangirl was screaming in her head, she flushed when she remembered that he let her cry on him! Oh my god! Holly took in a breath and calmed down.

"So, do you believe me or do you think I'm just off my rocker?"

She watched him as he gives a convincing smile.

"I believe you; your theory of death by merely a few minutes and coming back to life and have a different personality the next. I have read something about this not that long ago; I do believe it." He says this as Holly believed him since he has been alive for a very long time, she blinked as he continued. "I do have to put you down for amnesia for your families' sake here but only brief. Do you know the girls' memories on which her family is?"

"Yes, it came clear to me a little bit ago." she lied but cringed mentally for lying to a hot vampire man as the said male nods his head and write a few things down on the clipboard.

"Does your head hurt at all?"

"Yeah, I kind of feel a migraine coming on…"

"Very well, I'll have a nurse come in to inject some pain killers for your pain. I suggest you get some rest afterwards, we're going to keep you for two more days just in case if your head injury gets any worse at all." He says as he helps her get into bed, when getting Holly comfortable he smiles and wishes her to rest well as he will check on her later. When she watched him leave and close the door, Holly took one of her pillows and screamed in it.

"OH MY GOD!!!"

Holly pulled the pillow away slowly to see a nurse look at her oddly. She laughed nervously as she placed the pillow back in place.

"S-Sorry… I just never had seen a man as sexy as THAT before…" Holly says and means it as the female nurse smiles and agrees with her whole heartedly as she injects her pain killers; adjust the setting of her bed to a comfortable position making Holly sigh in content.

"You should see his adoptive sons." The woman replies with a chuckle as she turns out the lights and leaves the room.

"God damn, woman; it's like she wants me to have another panic attack!" Holly muttered lowly to her self under her breath and closed her eyes to get some sleep but to open them again while Holly's face becomes red when picturing Edward's face in her mind.

Holly took the pillow once more and screamed into it.

It's great to be seventeen again.

:

:

:

:

**HOS**: Well, there it is the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be updating on this soon enough when I get more reviews!

Thanks cupcakes!

b ^o^ d


	3. Chapter Two: The Innocence of a Child

**I'm Isabella Swan?!**

**Summary**: Holly stared at her reflection with wide shocked eyes. Her face, her hair, her eyes, this body; it wasn't hers! She couldn't believe it before she passed out. She was Isabella Swan; she was in Twilight. Edward/OC

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anyone, even though we all wish we could own Edward… and Jasper… and Carlisle… I only own my made up people.

**HOS**: If you had seen this fanfic before then yes, I have fixed it finally to make it actually fit into this site so it wouldn't be as boring as it is; I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully get some reviews this time… xD;

:

:

:

:

**Chapter Two**

**The Innocence**

**Of a Child**

Holly woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed and better. She sat up and stretched a bit with a yawn, sighing softly she looked to her left and suddenly gasp out in fright, nearly falling off the bed. To see her "dad" Charlie sitting there watching her with amusment on his face at her reaction.

"God, is everyone out to get me another attack?" Holly removed her hand from her beating chest as Charlie laughed a little.

"I'm sorry; didn't mean to scare you like that, but do you really wake up like that in the mornings?" he asked with a small teasing look.

"Occasionally when I think I'm alone in the room, what about you? Do you give your gun good morning pet names?"

"Occasionally; when I know I'm alone in the room." He says then laughs when seeing her shudder at the thought.

"Okay… that was just wrong… and weird."

There was a moment of awkward silence as her dad coughs in his hand and cleared his throat.

"You're lucky I haven't explained this to your mother yet. I figured you would want to explain everything when you call her sometime later. I also heard from… the doctor, that you have brief amnesia due to your head injury?"

"You just don't want to talk to her because on not wanting to get in all the drama and arguments or perhaps a migraine in the later future," Holly says while rubbing the back of her head as her dad coughs in his hand once more, "…and yeah, he did say I had that, so if I don't remember something that I should've, blame the head injury." Holly sighs while stretching out her arms a bit then looking at him. "So, what happened, what hit us?"

"A deer jumped out of nowhere causing me to swerve out of the way and turn to have us on between roads. A car came around the corner too quickly and hit your side of the vehicle. Causing to hit your head pretty hard and the airbag hitting your chest too roughly; that may have caused shock to your heart to stop the way it did before." He looked down while rubbing the front of his face a bit sadly. "I thought I have lost you back there…"

Holly rubbed her arm knowing that he truly did but to have someone elses soul in the body to be claimed as his daughter when she truly are not. Again there was a small awkward silence that seemed a little depressing until he once more was the first to break it.

"Anyways, I'm glad that you are alright and moving about. I thought you might be hungry and brought you some real food than the food they serve here. A nice home cooked meal." Charlie says as he brings over the serving tray and sat down the paperbag as he brought out containers of hashbrowns, scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. He sat it out in front of her as well as a plastic fork and napkins.

Holly stared with slight wide eyes when he did this. She stared at the food and then gave a sad smile. Holly hasn't had a real home cooked meal since her mom died. Taking a in a sigh she rubbed her eyes just in case any tears slipped out from her eyes.

"Bella, are you crying?" Charlie asked with concerned eyes.

"N-No, I'm just glad to see real food for once that has nothing to do with a plane or hospitals." Holly lied quickly to ease his concern and the small bit of guilt that she held.

"I see," he says not really believing her but let it drop as he watches her eat and offer him some pieces of bacon and talked a little.

This guy wasn't bad to talk to if she could hold the conversation with a more mature mind. Once she finished, she sighs in content and smile as Holly thanked him while he packed the dishes in the paperbag and rolled it up while moving the serving tray out of the way.

"Well, I have to get back to work; I'll come by on my lunch hour to come see you if I am not too busy or distracted. I picked up some clothes for you as well just in case you want to get up and walk around so nothing is… revealing or cause a draft…"

Holly blushed hotly and glared embarassingly at him.

"Okay!" She says while rubbing her face as if she were trying to remove the redness on Holly's face causing him to laugh a little once more. "Well, if you do come, you know where to find me." She smiles while he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later, Bella." Charlie says as he takes his work jacket and waves a little as he leaves the room.

Holly gave a sad frown and sigh while rubbing her said forehead a little. She was still feeling a little guilty about this, receiving comforting gestures by her suppose father. Looking down at the bag of clothes that he left for her, she smiled when an idea came to her head.

After getting dressed into some pants Holly opened her door and looked around to see if anyone is in sight. Seeing it clear of doctors, she dragged out her I.V stand and walked out of her room. If Holly couldn't find her room again, she had written it down on the side of her arm and walked down the halls of the hospital to stretch out her legs.

As Holly walked she couldn't help but notice how nice this hospital is. During her lunch hour when she first started on her training of being a nurse, Holly gave her self a tour so she would know where to go when told to without getting lost. Soon she found the small food store/cafeteria to see a few people and doctors she didn't know getting nurishment for their morning schedules. Holly dug into her pocket out of habit when getting her own food back then. Surprisingly she had a dollar and some change as she bought a small bottle of water to keep hydrated on her self guided tour. Holly probably bet that Carlisle is wondering where the hell she was or perhaps Alice has already told him about it.

Holly paused at an open door and curiously looked into it to hear some arguing but very lightly. She saw a child sitting in the bed hooked on monitors and I.V's, she gave a small sad look as she quickly move away so Holly wouldn't be caught for spying or overhearing. It was a sad looking woman and husband who walked away in grief, probably the new conditions of their child. With a faint smile Holly walked in the room and looked at the young child, it was a young girl who looked tired and drained. Her head was being covered by a bandanna; poor child, she was dying and alone too. She caught Holly's attention while moving her hands and into the sign language. She smiled and walked over, along with her I.V stand.

"**How are you?"** Holly asked in sign and chuckle softly at her surprised look that she responded in her language, she smiles a little and responds.

"**I'm really tired, treatments are painful."**

"**I understand; my brother went through many treatments as well."**

"**Where is he?"** she asked as Holly smiled sadly.

"**He…went to heaven…"**

The little girl places an I.V'Ed hand upon her own as she was sorry about her loss. Holly shook her head with a small smile.

"**It's alright it was a year ago, it hurts sometimes"**

"**Is that why my mommy and daddy were upset and crying?"**

Holly glanced down a little in sadness when seeing her parents walk out.

"**They love you and hate seeing you in so much pain."**

"**I hate this cancer; it makes mommy and daddy upset. Doctor says I have little time left before I leave, where am I going?"**

Holly took in a breath as she tried to hold back her tears as she forced a smile and responded as best as she could.

"**To a special place where you don't have to feel anymore pain"**

"**But… I'm scared…"**

"**Don't be… you're strong I know that you will be happy in the end. If you feel any sharp pain at all or feel extremely tired, don't be afraid, smile; it will make your parents happy that you were never afraid to let go"** Holly says as tears slip down her face while holding back a sob.

She felt a tiny hand upon her face.

"**Why are you crying?"** Holly smile sadly at her question.

"**I lost someone close, I'm sad because I lived and he didn't. He didn't get a second chance like I did"**

"**What happened?"**

"**It was a car accident, it was my fault, I was driving…"** Holly stopped when feeling her hands stop hers.

"**I don't think he blames you. If he was close to you then he would be happy that you got to live for him, remember the good times instead of the negative. Be happy for him, live for him"**

The pain was growing into her chest as she couldn't help but blurt out how she was feeling to this young girl.

"**Another person died and I'm taking over her life, I feel guilty…"** Again her hands stop Holly's once more as she was going too fast for her to understand.

"**What I think, that you shouldn't feel that way. I think she would want you to take over on what she couldn't finish. Live for her too, continue her life; I don't think she would want her mommy, daddy and friends to be sad on her passing…"**

Holly stared in astonishment at this little girl who spoke on what she needed to know and hear. Holly smiled a little warmly as if the pressure on her shoulders were lifted off. Her eyes closed as she felt more alive and free with her new life again, starting over at seventeen didn't feel so bad anymore. It was all thanks to the innocence of this child that made Holly turn to the positive side again.

"**Thank you, I feel much better now"**

Holly watched her beam a smile at her; she looked over her shoulder to see someone standing there at the doorway. Holly followed her gaze to see Carlisle standing there with a small smile on his face. It would seem that he has been standing there for a while, watching the two converses with each other. No wonder she had that strange feeling on being watched.

"There you are, Isabella. I was wondering where you went off to…"

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't sit there in my room all day by my self; so I decided to take a walk around giving my self a tour of the hospital. Then I just couldn't help a lonely princess who looked like that could use some company and cheering up." Holly says with a playful smile while looking at the little girl who giggled a little; Carlisle smiled.

"I see, but I'm afraid Princess Katie needs to get some rest now."

"Katie…"

"**So, that's what your name is"** they both smile at each other then watched Katie yawn softly. **"I'll leave you to rest now; I'll talk to you tomorrow, Katie"**

"**Good bye, Isabella"**

"**Call me, Holly,"**

She smiles and nods to Holly left the room with Carlisle. As they both walked down the hall he lightly spoke up.

"You are the first besides my self to befriend her. She didn't look so sad and scared when she spoke to you."

Obviously Holly wasn't surprised that he knew the language that the two of them were conversing in as she gave a small warm smile that he could notice that it was more genuine than her other smiles.

"I believe that she needed someone that was female that shared and understood her pain." Holly answered and watched him give a brief smile, "What?"

"It would seem she helped you as well with your own problem. Your smile is happier than the others you give out."

Holly smiled with a small flush.

"I guess I just needed someone to tell me what I need to hear and know." She says when entering her room alone.

Holly knew that her dad, Charlie wasn't coming since it was way passed his lunch hour as she spent most of her time talking to Katie all day.

The next morning after her breakfast with Charlie, Holly strolled down the hallways toward Katie's room but stopped when seeing the room empty; she stopped a nurse and asked where the little girl was.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The little one died in her sleep last night…" she says as her eyes widen then lower sadly at the news but looked up as she continued, "Though I have never seen a passing like hers before. It was as if she didn't suffer any pain and died peacefully with a serene smile on her face; like she was never afraid."

Again Holly gave another sad but happy smile with her eyes closed.

"Maybe she just needed a friend to talk to that she shouldn't be afraid. It relieves me that she didn't suffer knowing she had a friend that helped her ease her fears." Holly says as she smiles a little her self while she turned around heading back to her room.

"And all it took to ease my own fears was all thanks to an innocent child's words."

:

:

:

:

**HOS**: Well there you go the second chapter, hope it was more enjoyable; and don't worry; Edward is coming up soon, ladies! xD

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:


	4. Chapter Three: Stop Staring At Me!

**I'm Isabella Swan?!**

**Summary**: Holly stared at her reflection with wide shocked eyes. Her face, her hair, her eyes, this body; it wasn't hers! She couldn't believe it before she passed out. She was Isabella Swan; she was in Twilight. Edward/OC

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anyone, even though we all wish we could own Edward… and Jasper… and Carlisle… I only own my made up people.

**HOS**: If you had seen this fanfic before then yes, I have fixed it finally to make it actually fit into this site so it wouldn't be as boring as it is; I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully get some reviews this time… xD;

:

:

:

:

**Chapter Three**

**Stop Staring**

**At Me!**

Finally, Holly was released from the hospital by Carlisle saying that her head would be just fine. She would be getting frequent headaches for a while and advised her to take some regular aspirin; if it worsens come back and he will prescribe something stronger for her.

Holly was glad that she had that I.V out of her hand to not drag it around everywhere she goes. For the passed few days, she and Carlisle had become good friends upon the medical department of knowing knowledge of medicine; always had good conversations. He gave her some medical books that he owned that were a little old and new for her to study more into medicine so she could really study to be a doctor than a nurse that she had in her own pass life of twenty-one.

Charlie was going to pick her up on his lunch break as she sat there upon the bed reading one of the borrowed books as she was more engrossed to the pages than the outside forces. After another hour or two of gaining knowledge, Holly decided to wait in the lobby to wait for her dad so the other patients could use the room later on. She sat there on a chair waiting yet reading as she did so.

After a little while Holly began feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end causing her to shiver a little that caused her to look up at the figure standing about ten feet away from where she was sitting with her eyes wide and flushing lightly. Across from her was some one that she didn't expect to see yet.

Jasper Hale (Or Cullen), staring at her with a stoic calm gaze. He was indeed a beautiful creature in person as she couldn't help but hold her breath a little. Holly saw that his eyes were a little surprised as if he didn't expect her to look at him so quickly while he observes her from a far.

So if Jasper was here then Alice shouldn't be too far around. Holly let out her breath while looking away from him as she tried to continue her reading but still felt disturbed by the staring.

"Please stop staring, please stop staring…" Holly mutters softly to her self then to gasp sharply when feeling a hand on her shoulder as she snapped her head up at the person.

"Whoa there, Bella, it's only me." Charlie explained holding up his hand in defense, "What's wrong?"

Holly glanced up to where Jasper was supposed to be but to find him gone; that made her calm down and relax her self as the hair on her neck died down back to its normal place. She shook her head while picking up her things and stood up to leave.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just so engrossed in the book that I didn't notice you approach, sorry."

"It's alright, ready to go home now?" He asked taking a few things from her to carry.

"Oh god, definitely; I can hear the calls of the shower god calling me from miles away. Begging me to be used for cleanliness and be gone of the retched demon known as grime upon the skin and hair."

There was a moment of silence as Charlie stared at Holly oddly then gave out a small laugh at her statement.

"You could've just said "Yes" and leave it like that without giving the details." He says as he headed out while she gave out a small pout in return.

"What's the fun in that, just saying yes would be too dull and boring and easy! It's more fun going into detail; it would give a better reaction!" Holly says as she quickly ran to catch up to him as the both of them left the hospital not at all noticing two sets of eyes watching her leave.

"So, that's the girl from your visions? She seems quite interesting; didn't think she would notice me so quickly." A male voice says to the small female beside him who held a curious stare upon Holly's disappearing form before answering her husband.

"She feels strange to me like she doesn't really belong here."

"In case you haven't noticed, we are not supposed to even exist, Alice." Jasper says earning a small fwap upon his arm by the small female.

"That's not what I mean; it feels like her soul isn't supposed to exist here. The body belongs but her soul is completely different from the body. She felt normal to me in the visions but now, not so much."

"Is that even possible?"

"I don't know I didn't get much detail in my vision. Perhaps daddy knows something about it, let's go ask him!" She says cheerfully as she turns to walk down the halls to find their adoptive father. Jasper shakes his head a little and follows his little wife.

"The only thing I find interesting about that human female, is her strange alluring scent."

**~:~**

Holly sighs contently as she cleans her self in the shower, rinsing her hair out gently while avoid touching the bump on the side of her head as she did so. She turned off the water as she grabbed the towel and began drying herself off as well as her hair. Holly stepped out from the tub with the towel around her form. When she left the hospital, she couldn't help but feel fascinated by this place, it just felt so… homey. Even though it rained constantly and somewhat cloudy, Holly just felt it was a place to just get away and relax. She saw the high school that she was going to go tomorrow but Charlie insisted she stay home one more day as Holly declined the offer. She needed to get out and meet people her own age (Well, her teenaged age,) before she gets too secluded from the outside world.

Holly got dressed into the clothes she picked out to wear that were sitting on the toilet and stepped out as she dried her long hair once more. She was alone in the small home; Charlie had to go back to work and left her to herself to unpack everything and decorate the room that she was living in. She dug into the bags looking for a brush; Holly paused in her search as she grinned while pulling out an iPod. Hooking the stick in headphones she turned it on as she searched through the songs. Finally choosing one, she turned it up full blast while placing the device into her pocket for safe keeping. Holly found a brush and combed out her hair and placing it in a bun as the song began to play out while unpacking her things.

**(When this began)**

_I had nothing to say_

_And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

**(I was confused)**

_And I let it all out to find that I'm_

_Not the only person with these things in mind_

Holly gave a small grin and shook her head on how much this song fits so well with her situation and continued to put away the clothes that were now hers in the dresser.

**(Inside of me)**

_But all that they can see the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

**(Nothing to lose)**

_Just stuck, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain _

_I've held so long_

**(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)**

Holly sighed on how much that is true, she thought this story could never be real and felt the pain and guilt that she had felt since she first woke up but soon the pain was erased by the words of innocence of Katie. She smiled as she placed the rest of the clothes away and took the ones to the closet to be hung up. After doing that she opened a box to find some books and other decorative things to put on the shelves and desk.

After setting everything up to her liking and making her bed, she looked around and found it kind of… plain but she could live with it until she goes shopping for more decorative things.

It was getting late as the sun was setting and she was hungry. Holly left the room and headed downstairs but pauses once more as she laughed a little when hearing her favorite song come on.

**(Insert Awesome Favorite Song Here.)**

Holly began to dance in her odd weird way as she looked through the fridge and cupboards while taking out a few things as she began to cook something for both her and Charlie, even though he was not home yet, she was generous to save some for him as well.

After dancing and using a utensil as her microphone, she turned off the iPod and sat down to eat and watch TV while doing so. When finished, she cleaned up her mess and placing some of the leftovers in the fridge covered for Charlie to reheat and eat later when he got home. Holly left a note for him on the fridge to let him know after doing the dishes and also to remind him that she needed to go food shopping too.

When done with everything, Holly left a light on for her dad and headed upstairs after brushing her teeth before feeling a little disturbed of using someone else's tooth brush even though it was supposed to be hers and headed to bed. Obviously she didn't go straight to bed just yet as she turned on the small lamp and took out the book she was reading before in the hospital. Holly got cozy, set up her alarm clock and quietly read to her self.

Without realizing it, she fell a sleep with the book on her chest while half way into the book. Charlie knocked gently and peeked inside her room and whispered his daughters name as he steps inside. He looked a bit impressed on her decorating and looks at her. He gave out a small smile when seeing Holly's sleeping form and walks over to her. He gently takes away the book from her limp grip as he booked marked it and sat it upon the small night stand next to the alarm clock. He covered her with her comforter to keep her warm then watched her turn over while mumbling softly under her breath.

"**(Enter random non-word here.)"**

Charlie raises a brow at her word and chuckles lowly under his own breath as he kisses her forehead and turns off the light as he quietly left the room to go eat the dinner she left for him in the fridge.

**~Next Morning~**

Holly groaned when hearing the alarming of her clock from her subconscious then gasped while sitting up quickly and somewhat yelling out.

"**(Another random odd word!)" **She yelled as she fell out of bed tangled up in her blankets.

Holly groaned once more as her head pops out from the covers and detangles her self and shutting off the alarm. She remade her bed as she ran her fingers through her hair looking to what she was going to wear. After getting dressed and putting on her accessories, she grabbed her back pack and headed downstairs to brush her teeth. She walked into the kitchen afterwards to see Charlie sitting there with some coffee, waiting for her to arrive.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning,"

He silently watches her as she took out a breakfast bar that she had discovered last night when looking for something to eat.

"What does **(random word)** mean?"

Holly swallowed her food wrong as it went down the wrong pipe that made her cough a few times before responding.

"Wh-What?"

"**(Random word)**, what does it mean?" he asked clearly amused by her reaction to it, "I heard you yell it out earlier…"

Holly cleared her throat and drank some water before she could respond.

"Uh…it's…it's something that someone like you would never understand…"

"Understand what? I don't even know what it means!"

"It's best you don't know the random outcomes would only kill the older adults' mind from thinking too much about it. Like the words of Ron White, 'if you ever have a thought, let it go.'" She snickered while seeing the look on her fathers' face as he shook his head.

"I'll never get the minds of you teenagers," he says as he stands up after downing the rest of his coffee and placing it into the sink, "Well, lets get you to school."

With a grin, she nodded as she threw away the wrapper and picked up her back pack while following him out but stopped when seeing the vehicle Holly know too well. The red truck was sitting in the driveway as she smiled at it.

"It's Big Red!" Holly says as she ran up to the said truck with a happy face as Charlie looked at her with a smile of his own.

"You like it? I bought her from Billy to give to you…"

"How thoughtful, I love it, thank you!"

"You are welcome," he says as he opens the door, "You don't mind if I get dropped off at work first, do you?"

"Of course not,"

Both of them got in the truck and headed out into the town. After Charlie was dropped off as he explained the small problems of the vehicle, she headed out to school. Holly got there easily as she pulled into the parking lot and parked it at the same spot Bella does in the book/movie while stepping out with her bag and keys then shutting the door.

Holly looked around a bit as it looked to be right from what she could remember in the books. She began to head toward the school but got that feeling of her hair standing on end from the back of her neck. She looked around for another moment before catching the gazes of five individuals a few ways down the lot standing next to the familiar looking Volvo. Holly's gaze caught one individual in particular; Edwards. His gold gazes coldly staring into her startled ones making her shiver mentally. Oh man, if looks could kill…

He turned his eyes away from her as he and his adoptive siblings made their way toward the school. Holly caught Alice's gaze as she smiles and wiggles her fingers at her in greeting as she disappeared in the school with the others.

Okay… that was weird. She figured that Alice was nice to her since she knows who she really was on the inside and out. Then something came to her making her groan for the third time that morning. Holly realized that she was going to be stared at all day and then sit next to Edward during Biology class; great, grand, wonderful. No yelling on the bus!!

…

Okay, that came out of nowhere. Let's just hope she doesn't give out a random outburst or people would start to think she has a mental disorder. Holly sighs as she headed inside the school toward the office to get her schedule.

Math… she HATES math; she didn't suck at it, she just doesn't like math. It just makes her head hurt sometimes but this is just worse. Holly didn't have an Edward Cullen staring at the back of her head as she tried to work. She had to endure this until the end of this period; that would mean that she was going to have the back of her neck hair sticking up all day. Somehow she had a feeling that by the end of the day she was just going to snap at the vampire hotty and yell at him to stop staring at her. Guess she has to wait until that point happens then.

When the teacher gave out the homework and dismissed them all, she noticed Edward bolted out the door almost knocking over a few students as he escapes. If she was in an anime she would have sweat dropped at his desperate need to leave.

Holly left the classroom as she headed toward her next class, history. One of her other favorite subjects; she loved learning about the past and wars on how it was made history today. Holly entered the classroom and stopped, **(She seems to be stopping a lot xD)** in surprise when seeing Jasper sitting in the back row on the left corner. Of course he would be here; he was after all in the war and what not in his past life when he was still alive. The teacher assigned her in the seat on the other side from the staring vampire sitting a bit of ways from her.

Holly could feel his stare upon her but not in the death glare Edward likes to give her before. The hair on the back of her neck never fell back into place but this kind of stare was calmer and somewhat stoic. Holly knew he had the lack of self control when catching the scent of fresh blood even if it was small. Shivering at the thought she just hopes that she doesn't cut her self or peel off a cuticle from accidently biting her nails too hard from nervousness.

If the staring couldn't get any worse, she sees Alice walk in and sit in a seat away from her and gives a few curious stares her way and gives her her wiggling fingers greeting with a smile. Holly sees Jasper shaking his head at the optimistic vampire female that was his wife at her said greeting toward her. Just to be nice, she raised her hand a little in greeting and let more of the staring continue once more.

After class she was praised by the teacher by her knowledge of history. She thanked her with a small smile as she left the room for lunch. She went to her locker first to put everything away except the book she was reading last night and headed over to the cafeteria.

When Holly arrived she noticed the Cullen family of siblings and their gold eyes stare at her once again. This time she felt two sets of death glares coming from them; a shiver went down her spine and the tingling sensation on the back of her neck rose a little higher. Holly glanced at them and saw Rosalie and Edward glaring at her. Emmett seemed wary on looking at her, Jasper was staring at her like he did in the classroom before and Alice once again, did her little greeting causing Edward to snap at the little female from doing that then watched her chuckle at him.

Shaking her head she looked away from them and got her lunch as she sat down away from their eyes but still had the hair sticking up. After eating, she moved her tray away to the side and opened the book while reading silently.

During lunch Holly was confronted by four people who were now sitting with her, no wait, six since the girl was a bit shy that she found cute. Their names are Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler and Angela; a nice little group except one was jealous and doesn't like her much on how much attention she was getting by Tyler. Mike seems to be trying to flirt with her who she was having no interest in; Tyler was trying to do the same as Mike but failed at it, Holly thought it was cute but again not interested. She didn't want Lauren to go all psychos on her. Jessica seemed to be alright but hated when she mentioned the Cullen's' "attraction" to her and also explained a few things about them on how they were all adopted by a doctor name Carlisle and told her their names that she already knew but didn't say anything about it.

Holly glanced at Edward who, thank god, was not looking at her as she saw his eyes darken a little more. Uh-oh, somebody is hungry… and could tell by the look on his face that he was disturbed. Hey, it's not her fault that she smelled alluring as he was lacking control over. She also remembered that he couldn't read her mind like he could with the others that would make him confused and frustrated. Again, not her fault but his glaring was a bit childish and cute that made her faintly smile at.

Mike mentioned the book she was reading to make Edward pay attention to the conversation with his hearing. After mentioning Carlisle's' name and how and why she had got it, made Edwards head snap to her and glare once more, Holly ignored it as she gave a faint smile as she told them about wanting to be a doctor or a nurse some day since she was little but didn't tell them the real reason.

She glanced up as the bell rung that lunch time was over as she closed the book after bookmarking it; she barely got any reading done due to the distractions. Just as Holly got up she saw Edward stare at her and giving that, "I'm watching you" glare. She shivered a little but not in a bad way, more… excited. They left as she went to her locker to get out her needed things for her next class, Art.

Thankfully when she entered the room, none of the Cullen's were present which gave her a sigh of relief as the hair of her neck went down as she relaxed upon her now assigned spot. During the class the art teacher assigned everyone their own drawing pads for the rest of the semester and would be graded once a week of her choice of subject; no pornography. She gave out the topic on the people they care or cared for that meant a lot to them.

Thinking for a few moments, she took her pencil and began to work. Soon she was half way done as it was just in time for class to end. Gathering her things she walked out of the room and headed to…oh god, Biology with Edward and she has to sit next to him! Just as Holly walked in there, her hair went up in alert once again and was immediately stared at by him then looking away from as he was getting more annoyed and disturbed. The teacher gave her the seat next to Edward that was empty and sat down next to him who moved and tried not to be near or touch her. Basically she was like the plague to him. Holly sighed at this, the poor thing was hungry and agitated and she was making it worse for him.

In the middle of class time, she tried not to go near him or make him more agitated than he is now. When she had to, he would growl under his breath every time when she did and it was making her more annoyed as her brow twitched when hearing the small strangled noise under his breath and glared at her in warning. Seriously this is starting to piss her off as she could feel the vein on her hand about to burst on how tightly she had it around her pencil that was on the verge of breaking between her fingers. Her form shook as her willpower from not snapping was on the brink of being broken.

Hearing Edward shift and stare at her then look away again made her pencil snap and suddenly slamming her other hand down upon the table making everyone jump and Edward almost falling out of his chair as she stood up and glared at him.

"Stop staring at me like I killed your god damn puppy! Your glaring is starting to piss me off and its making me uncomfortable!" Holly yelled at him while pointing her finger at him menacingly.

Everyone was silently staring at her with wide eyes as she yelled at the freakishly good looking male who was glaring at her with slightly shocked eyes at her sudden outburst to him.

"Did you know it's rude to point?"

Holly froze when hearing his sexy alluring voice for the first time, snapping out of her daze she then fired back at him.

"Did you know it's rude to stare?!"

"Did you know that it's rude to yell at a person when they are sitting RIGHT next to you? I'm not deaf."

"Oh really; since you have a stare/glare problem then let me sign it for you!"

"**Keep your fucking glares to your self!"** She says with her hands angrily as she gathered her things and left the classroom just as the bell ran out as school was finished for the day.

When she left, some of the kids stared at the door then a few had the nerve to ask him the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What did she say to you?"

Edward glared at the students who shuddered and stepped back from him a bit as he turned and left with his things; ignoring everyone else.

He actually understood what she said to him.

**~:~**

Holly stomped toward her truck when hearing laughter across the parking lot; she looked over to see it was Alice laughing her ass off. Probably saw the whole event of her outburst toward Edward earlier in her vision.

Great, first glaring and staring then being laughed at. Could anything else get any worse?! She unlocked her truck door and opened it to hear it squeak from being overused and closed it after tossing in her bag. After starting it up, she realized after giving a small curse out loud she knew that the Biology teacher was going to obviously report this to her dad on what happened earlier.

When pulling out, she was immediately stuck in line to leave. Holly watched the familiar Volvo prepare to leave the school grounds first and stare at one of the passengers who stare at her; Edward.

He gave a smug smirk and waved sarcastically as he and his siblings left in that god forsaken speed of theirs. She swore that this vampire was going to be the death of her on driving her insane. Though she couldn't help but be more attracted to him, which is what is going to be the death of her.

Being insanely attracted to him, that's what.

:

:

:

:

**HOS**: OMG! Finally you guys got your wish on seeing Eduardo, xD. Any who, tell me what you think and I'll continue on the next one! Coming up next, Chapter Four – All Thanks To a Sliding Van.

Song(s) used in story: **Somewhere I Belong** by _Linkin Park_

Later gators!

R&R~!

b ^o^ d


	5. Chapter Four: Thanks To a Sliding Van

**I'm Isabella Swan?!**

**Summary**: Holly stared at her reflection with wide shocked eyes. Her face, her hair, her eyes, this body; it wasn't hers! She couldn't believe it before she passed out. She was Isabella Swan; she was in Twilight. Edward/OC

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anyone, even though we all wish we could own Edward… and Jasper… and Carlisle… I only own my made up people.

**HOS**: If you had seen this fanfic before then yes, I have fixed it finally to make it actually fit into this site so it wouldn't be as boring as it is; I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully get some reviews this time… xD;

:

:

:

:

**Chapter Four**

**All Thanks**

**To A Sliding**

**Van**

Yeah, Holly got scolded by her dad but not as bad as she thought it would. He tried to be serious about it but gave out a small grin as he asked if she scared the poor kid. She explained how he almost fell out of his chair when slamming her hand down upon the table causing the both of them to laugh a little. He then asked her why she suddenly snapped at him as she lied and said that she forgot to take some aspirin this morning for her mild headache, she got agitated from the pain and snapped at his staring at her from her groan of pain.

"By the way, speaking of phone calls have you called your mother yet?"

"Isn't she on that honeymoon with Phil in… was it Florida? I don't know their number there so I think I have to email her or something." That also reminded Holly of something that she'll need to do; figure out Bella's email account and password.

"What's wrong? You seem troubled…"

"Hmm…? Oh, it's nothing I'm just trying to remember what my email account and password is."

"I believe you have it saved on the computer in your room, but I think you have to figure out the password out on your own, sorry."

Holly sighed once more while combing her hair through with her fingers as this is going to be a long night of figuring this out; it has to be an obvious word that a lonely only child would use…

Cutwrist…

Holly softly snorted to her self as she had to hold back from laughing out loud; she didn't want to explain what she was thinking about to Charlie and didn't think she would want him to think that she was more disturbed than she already was.

"Don't worry about it; I'll deal with it later tomorrow. We need to go food shopping too; if you want I could go after school?"

"Hmm, could you wait until Saturday? I'm going to go fishing with Billy and Henry. Shopping would give you something to do on the weekend."

"Five days… I guess I could live with that… we do have enough to last us until then." Holly sighed tiredly, "I guess I better finish up my homework since I was RUDELY interrupted from it." She says playfully with a grin as Charlie waved her off.

"Yeah, yeah don't stay up too late, its twenty – five after ten."

"I only have a few problems left and I'll be done and go to bed, promise." Holly headed upstairs as she said good night to him while heading to her room.

She sat on her bed and picked up the drawing pad; she did say that she had a few problems to take care of but didn't elaborate what kind. Holly was having some problems on shading in certain places. Taking a lighter shade of a pencil she began to gently shade in the face and some of the hair. After a half hour she smiled when finishing the said drawing but soon turned into a small sad look.

"If only you were here with me, you would always know what to do…" Holly says quietly to her self as she very gently caress the picture.

She sighed again as she put the things away and got settled for bed; Holly paused as she stood next to her window and stared through it to see fog coming in. She had a feeling that this is going to be a rough week mostly for her with the Edward problem. Just hope she could actually keep in control of her self this time.

As expected the next morning, Holly noticed the Cullen siblings were ignoring her but Alice seems to be the only one that notices her and gives her greeting as Jasper nods to her when his little wife elbowed him giving off a faint smile to. Emmett gives off a brief glance looking to be slightly curious; probably was told what happened yesterday. Only Rosalie and Edward ignored Holly as they all walked in the school.

Math was alright; she didn't feel his intense glare upon her but knew he glanced over occasionally. The atmosphere was nice between he and herself but the students that knew the issue of yesterday still felt a bit wary of having the two in the same room together; a few students that were in the same biology class felt a little tense after laughing quietly on how the hottest guy in the school was chewed out for the first time ever but felt that intense glare of his made them shut up while Holly giggled quietly to her self. When class was over she headed out the door but to glance up at Edward and give a small smile as Holly walked away feeling his stoic gaze on her until you disappeared around the corner.

She entered history and saw Alice and Jasper already there. Alice acknowledged her immediately and smiled as she sat down but surprised when she actually spoke to her.

"I heard about you yelling at Edward for his staring problem. I did warn him not to stare so much but did it anyways, so, I'm sorry about that." She says sincerely as Holly gave a brief smile.

"I'm the one that should be sorry; I was under a lot of stress and had a bad headache. I should've just ignored him and his stares; I hope I didn't make him too embarrassed yesterday…"

She laughed a little.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure he'll heed my warnings next time."

Both of them smiled as she turns around to face up front as class begun. At the corner of Holly's eye she saw the loving look in Jaspers' eyes upon his wife; it was cute.

Soon lunch came by as she found the vampire group at their regular table as Holly went to get her lunch and sat down with her said new friends. During half way through it Holly was contemplating on either going up to Edward to say that she was sorry for bursting out on him that day or try to just ignore it. Her gut and heart demanded to go over or else it will cause her hell and eat her alive. She didn't know why she had this desire to do something as such before as it was making her feel guilty.

Sighing, Holly got up with her finished tray, tossed the litter into the garbage and tray on top of it as she began to head over to the vampire table; they looked up when she came near. Edward glanced but didn't look up at her when she paused in front of him. He really didn't expect her to boldly come over and talk to him since her sudden harsh hand verbal language.

"Hey, um, Edward…?" Holly seemed a little nervous but not afraid; she never felt this nervous around attractive guys but seemed to always come to her back in her past life. She watched him as he acknowledged her but didn't look up to do so. "I just… wanted to say that… I'm sorry about yesterday in class. I didn't mean to snap at you like I did; I was recently in a car accident and I haven't been my self lately. So I just want to apologize about my behavior…" Holly watched his eyes widen slightly but tried not to show it upon his face as he says nothing. "I hope someday you'll forgive me." She smiled then looked at Alice and Jasper and waved a little to them as she walked away to her friends who were now asking questions on why she went over there.

"So, that's the girl you hi-"

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward growled upon, "They don't know it was me so don't bring it up again." His said sibling raised his hands up in defense and surrender.

Edward watched Holly once more as she laughed a little on what Mike was saying to her. Since that day of her accident on when he saw her and her father unconscious in the car; he felt an instant connection with her. He didn't know why or how but felt so drawn to be close to her that made him irritable, confused and somewhat uncomfortable towards her.

"That was nice of her though," Alice says interrupting his thoughts, "I have never seen a human apologize and actually mean it. I like her, she's really nice and pure hearted, loves children as Carlisle explained. You don't see much of those around anymore. Especially rare when she is the only one who cannot get their mind read by Edward and the first to ever approach us." She smiles with her eyes closed happily when seeing his irritated glare.

"Which is why we should avoid her, ignore her; but someone is growing attached to the Human and is doing the opposite." Rosalie says as she slightly glares at the small female who pouted, "I think it would be best for you to try and switch classes that she has with you to avoid encounters."

Edward didn't respond but only nodded as he glanced at Holly once more. She was reading this time; the same book from before as her friends talked amongst themselves. After Holly yelled at him yesterday he didn't know until he got home that he realized that he felt hurt. It confused him on to why he couldn't read her mind and how much her scent smelled captivating. He almost lost himself in Biology when she seemed to lean in close to him though not on purpose. Her sudden outburst made him forget about the hunger that his body was craving until he arrived home.

That is why he couldn't be around her; she was becoming a drug that is slowly making him crave for more like an addiction. He was going to do everything he could to stay away from her; starting today.

After lunch Holly headed toward art class where she could be in her element. Sooner than she knew, it was over. Biology was alright, she didn't mind that Edward was ignoring her. She smiled to her self and knew that he was acknowledging her. When the bell rang, Holly began to put away her things and took out her iPod looking for a song that she uploaded this morning and smiled to her self as it started to play as she headed out the door.

_Far away _

_The ship is taking me far away_

_Far away from the memories_

_Of the people who care if I live or die_

_Starlight_

_I will be chasing the starlight_

_Until the end of my life_

_I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

Holly felt like she was being followed but felt no ill intentions toward it. It stopped when she left the building and headed toward her truck but stopped when she was confronted by Rosalie when Holly pause her music on her iPod.

"If you know what's best for you, you will stay away from us; especially from Edward you are annoying him with your presence."

Holly groaned quietly with a bored look which made Rosalie a bit infuriated at her gesture. She didn't like Rosalie at first by her jealous nature of her being human that CAN reproduce children. This was not her fault. She chose to be who she is today besides not killing herself after getting her revenge. The female in front of her was about to speak again but Holly cut her off before she could, not noticing Edward and the siblings come out to notice and hear Rosalie speaking to her in a threatening way. Edward was about to step in but Alice held him back to just watch.

"If Edward was as annoyed with me as you say, I don't think he would send his sister to say this for him. He doesn't look the type to send someone to do and solve his problems for him. If you are such a sister, you would be giving him advice and let him solve it on his own; not act for him." Holly says as she slightly glares at her as she continued, "If you know what's best for you, you would stay out of his business and let him handle it on his own."

With that said Holly turned away from the enraged shocked female and continued on toward her vehicle. She was about to follow her but was held back by Emmett as the rest of the siblings came into view as Edward glared at her in warning.

"I think you've done enough, Rosalie; my business is my own and I'll handle it my self. I realize that you are trying to protect me and the rest of us from humans getting too close to us for comfort, but if this is happening to one of us we will listen to advice and handle it on our own," Starts walking toward the car, "Don't interfere again."

Once entering her truck Holly slumped a bit in the seat and sigh in relief as she congratulated her self on standing up to the older female and telling her off and not getting hurt afterwards. Then she realized that she had stood up for Edward; she flushed softly and sighed exasperated as Holly started the vehicle, once having room she left the school grounds as she un-paused the song she was listening to.

_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold_

_You in my arms_

_My life_

_You electrify my life_

_Let's conspire to ignite_

_All the souls that would die just to feel alive_

_But I'll never let you go_

_If you promised not to fade away_

_Never fade away_

Holly chuckled softly to her self on how much this reminds her of Edward and Bella from the book in the middle of their relationship. It's sad really; she was listening to songs that reminded her of him. She sighed once more as she placed her elbow upon the armrest on her door while placing her hand on her cheek.

Holly had it bad for him.

The next day the Cullen's were absent that day due to sunny weather, then the day after he wasn't there at all with his siblings. He was avoiding her, she could tell by the atmosphere around the four. The ignoring and avoidance went on for about a month or so until he finally spoke to her starting a small conversation as he invited her over to their table. Rosalie never talked to her since that day after defending Edward, she and Alice became good friends as well as Jasper; they are such a cute couple. Emmett wasn't much of a talker but he meant well but as for Holly and Edward, she mostly talked about either music or talking about her self and school work.

Her other friends asked her if she wanted to go to the beach in La Push for a bonfire on Saturday; Holly agreed and asked if they could go but as she expected they declined since they were going to do a family thing together. She knew their reason for not going due to the werewolves and perhaps the sunlight, but mostly the first reason.

About a month ago, Holly actually figured out the password to the email account; it was Family, and wrote to her mother, lying on why she was late in responding to her messages. Hell, she didn't want to have a crazy lady freaking out if Holly told her what really happened but swore to her self that she would tell her the truth someday. She and Charlie got along pretty well as the time flies by occasionally watching a bit of sports with him. She wanted to be more close to him than the real Bella done in the books; so she did.

Back to the present, Charlie agreed for her to go to La Push with her friends but made her promise to be back before midnight. On that weekend her friends picked her up and left a promising to be back by the said time. Once Holly arrived, there were other teens that she didn't know hanging around as everyone else was helping on building the bonfire for tonight.

That night when the fire had started, talking and chatting were heard around it. Lauren talked snooty at her and what not but Holly knew that she was only jealous of her gaining the attention of Tyler and the Cullen's. She rolled her eyes at this, hoping she will tell her off that she was not interested in him at all. Again, Mike tried to flirt with Holly but to only shrugging it off with a smile and politely avoided by talking about a different subject. Soon enough, Lauren dragged Tyler off as Jessica did the same with Mike offering to go take a walk down the paths in the forest. Holly obviously followed but walked by her self but soon tripped over a root and fell. She heard footsteps coming from up front, she sat up and looked up at the person that she was expecting to see; Jacob Black, Billy Blacks son. He looked rather surprised to see her and smiles.

"Isabella Swan, is that you?"

Holly pretended to look confused.

"It's me, Jacob, Jacob Black, your childhood friend; Billy Blacks' son?"

She blinked a few times as she pretend to let it dawn on to her then smile back.

"Oh! Jacob, hello, what are you doing here?" Holly asked as she stood up dusting her self off.

"Oh, I'm here with a couple of friends for the bonfire, making sure that the fire gets put out afterwards and we don't live that far away from here. I suppose you are here with friends as well right?"

"Yeah, somewhat left me on my own with their guys," She smiled and shrugged, "Looks like I was going to walk through the paths here but then decided to take a trip to the ground instead." Both of them laughed.

"I was wondering why you were kissing the ground…" He laughed a little once more as Holly playfully pushed him while the two of them headed back to the bonfire; it was still deserted when the two sat. "So, I heard about your accident a few months ago; you had amnesia?"

"Yeah, I didn't recognize my own dad when I woke up from a dead state and panicked, kind of scary huh?"

"Of course, but I'm glad that you're alright, I was quite relieved to hear the good news."

"Mhm, I was released three days later then went to school the next day and snapped at my lab partner during biology class."

"Oh yeah, my dad told me about that…"

"How…?"

"Your dad told my dad told me after their fishing trip on that weekend." He says with a small grin as Holly gave a small snort.

"I bet he told him how proud he was of it, right?"

"He was being playful that his only daughter was turning into a rebel that soon would begin to snap at other people on the street for no good reason."

"Oh he did, did he? Looks like me and the old man are going to have a long talk on seeing how much of a rebel I really am…" she says with a small grin.

"Don't hurt him too badly; my dad would wonder what happened to his fishing buddy." Jake says playing along.

"Oh, he'll be fine, just a few missing teeth and a few bruises on the face. He would be unrecognizable but still alive."

Both of them laughed once more then got to a comfortable silence while staring at the warmth of the fire.

"Who was the unlucky sapp that got snapped at?" He asks breaking the said silence as Holly gave a small grin.

"It was Edward Cullen, shocking isn't it? The real reason I did that was he kept glaring at me like I broke his favorite toy all day that day. So I just snapped at him; I made him jump and almost fall out of his chair." she snickered a little.

"Are you talking about the Cullen's?" Holly blinked while looking over to her left to see tall, ripped, dark skinned guys staring at them but mostly her and looked at the one in the front that seemed to be Sam who had spoken.

"Yeah, how do you know about them?" Holly asked already knowing but didn't want to make her self suspicious. _Oh god… eye candy…_ she thought as she squealed mentally while staring at the ripped teenagers without shirts on; she rubbed her face just in case she was drooling or not.

"The Cullen's don't come here… ever." Sam says with the small look of disgust and hatred on his face causing her to shiver a little; and let me tell you, it wasn't a pleasant one either. Jacob, seeing this asked her if she would like to walk on the beach for a while to get rid of the glaring of male eyes; she agreed as she follows him upon the sand along side the incoming water with her hands in her pockets.

"Who're they; they didn't seem to like the Cullen's very much…"

"Them…? That was Sam and his loyal followers but don't worry, Sam is always like that to outsiders on the reserve; especially to the Cullen's."

"Why do they not like them…?" Jacob looked over at her over his shoulder while giving a faint smirk.

"Wanna hear a scary story…?" She nodded as they both sat down upon a semi-large log as he began to tell the story.

Holly sat there listening to his story about his tribe and about "the cold ones" meaning vampires as she already knew. Her eyes widen a bit pretending to be surprised and intrigued on his story telling as she asked the questions that she already knew of. When the story and questions ended, both of them sat there in comfortable silence once more until the group came back as Angela called to Holly over to get something to eat. Jakes' friends from the hike came back from the woods and mentioned him over as well. Holly introduced him to her friend and explained how they were childhood friends and what not. After another hour of hanging out it was time for them to go.

"Well, I hope you keep in touch some time, tell your dad I said hello, will ya?" Holly asked him as he nods.

"Of course, you should come over some time; I'm sure my dad and I would enjoy the company."

Holly hugged him warmly in a friendly gesture as he did the same. She pulled away and began to leave with her friend.

"Oh…!" she turned around to him and got his attention, "I think you would look better with your hair in a low pony tail so people can see your face and not have them mistake you as a girl!" Holly says with a laugh as she got in the vehicle as he gave out a sarcastic playful laugh.

"I'll be sure to take that advice!"

Holly waved from the rolled down window as the car drove off.

When she was dropped off, it was after eleven thirty-five as she unlocked the door to her home, walked inside then relocking it again. Charlie was home but a sleep in his room since it was really quiet and a little dark. She looked upon the fridge to see a note saying that he left pizza for her in the fridge. Holly smiled as she took out the plate of slices, heated them up and ate in silence. When finished she sighs tiredly as she went to take a shower and then went to bed.

Sunday passed like a breeze as Holly spent half the night looking up the Cullen's just for kicks. She saw their family crest and found it interesting. Carlisle probably made it when his family was growing during those years ago.

Soon it was Monday; Holly woke up and did her daily routine during the weekday mornings. When ready, she saw a note from Charlie again that told her to be careful on the roads; they were a bit slick this morning. Holly nodded to her self as she grabbed a breakfast bar, her keys and headed off to school heeding her fathers' warning.

**~With Edward~**

Morning came by fast for Edward as usual but seemed to be stuck in thought all night, thinking about Holly of course and that accident that she was in because of him. He couldn't help but feel guilty that he almost killed her before; if he truly did he would either be depressed and withdrawn or just have himself killed, which would be the truth of his feelings. Carlisle said that Holly did die for a good six minutes but suddenly came back to life. When he heard the news he felt relieved that she was alive and well.

When Holly told him her reason from yelling at him, it made him feel guiltier but then he felt happy when she apologized as the hurt feeling was lifted off his shoulders. It was strange that she had that kind of power on him; just say something positive and it will make him feel better. Like that day when she stood up for him against Rosalie; it made him somewhat proud that what Holly said about him to his sister that day.

He was leaning against his car with his arms crossed then was pulled out of his thoughts when seeing Holly droved into the school parking lot. She glanced at him when she was out of that truck of hers. This feeling when he looked at Holly, he just couldn't figure it out and it was bothering him again. He continued to watch her as she sat her bag on the hood of her truck looking for her iPod and watched her slip in the mini-headphones and pressed play and heard that sounded like Linkin Park then watched as she looked at the tires of her truck that been protected by chains from the slick roads; her eyes seem to widen in realization of something. His own gold eyes then snapped over to his left to see a van peeling out of control on black ice as it swerved towards her about to hit her with its side.

Without thinking he appeared beside Holly just in time to see her eyes widen in fear as her headphone buds fell out of her ears when she whipped her head toward the screeching to quickly pull her down for safety as he blocked the van with his bare hand from colliding her between her truck and the said van. Both of them stared at each other as the music blared out from Holly's iPod.

_It's true/the way I feel_

_Was promised by your face_

_The sound of your voice_

_Painted on my memories_

_Even if you're not with me_

_I'm with you_

_You/ now I see/ keeping everything inside_

_You/ now I see/ even when I close my eyes_

Then it came to him when hearing her music blare from the ground that he realized what it was that he was feeling when that van came at her so suddenly.

He was in love with her.

Holly didn't hear him when he was speaking to her asking her if she were all right; when she didn't respond he grew concerned when releasing her from the waist as his hands were on her face trying to bring Holly out of her shock. He finally got something out of her as the tears were now falling down her face; he was then caught off guard when she suddenly leaned her forehead against his chest and clung to him as she cried, feeling greatly thankful that it was the second time on getting another close death experience and was saved from it.

He heard some people crying and yelling for them to don't move as they got Tyler out of the van who was unconscious upon the impact; he didn't know how long of being this close to Holly he could take since her scent was slowly driving him insane. Thinking of her, he glanced down to see that she had passed out from the shock of it all; he sighed a little when holding Holly against him waiting for the humans to make the clear to get them out.

The thing that made him realize his feelings was all thanks to a sliding van and a song.

:

:

:

:

**HOS**: Done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry, I promise to put up the other chapter soon! Please send some reviews so I can continue the said story for you! Thank you!

Thanks for reading!

Song(s) in chapter:

**Starlight** by _Muse_

**With You** by _Linkin Park_

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:


	6. Chapter Five: Under My Skin

**I'm Isabella Swan?**

**Summary**: Holly stared at her reflection with wide shocked eyes. Her face, her hair, her eyes, this body; it wasn't hers! She couldn't believe it before she passed out. She was Isabella Swan; she was in Twilight. Edward/OC

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anyone, even though we all wish we could own Edward… and Jasper… and Carlisle… I only own my made up people.

**HOS**: If you had seen this fanfic before then yes, I have fixed it finally to make it actually fit into this site so it wouldn't be as boring as it is; I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully get some reviews this time… xD;

:

:

:

:

**Chapter Five**

**Under**

**My Skin**

Again Holly didn't think she would end up here again. Apparently she had forgotten about that part of him saving her; she was just so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't realize it until she saw those chains on her tires. Holly was so in shock she passed out in Edward's arms and woke up in the hospital with a slight ache on her ear and sat there in a daze and didn't come to her senses until Charlie suddenly hugged her when he came in the small room to see her just sitting there with a dazed look. Once more she broke down as she hugged him back just as tightly; the first accident slightly traumatized her. That was why Holly was always careful about driving; always getting plenty of rest and try avoiding on driving at night since the night of her own accident when she was still herself.

She was released from the hospital once again; she let Charlie drive her back home as she was hoping that Tyler would be alright. He was after all unconscious from the accident, thank god; she didn't want to hear his apologies. Then her thoughts went to Edward on how he looked at her when saving her from the sliding vehicle. He stared at her like he was in a daze then the face changed like something dawned on to him. That was the last thing Holly saw before breaking down in shock and tears when holding on to him; she didn't know when she passed out until she woke up. Nor did she see him anywhere in the hospital when he and Carlisle were supposed to come in and talk to her; she guessed passing out changed everything.

Holly sighed while placing her head against the window and thought what she should do. Holly knew Charlie was going to ask her questions when she was more calmed down. After getting home Holly told Charlie that she was going to take a shower before walking in the bathroom. She sat down in the tub as the shower beats down on her flesh while hugging her knees to her chest, sitting in thought.

Holly knew that Bella tries to look them up and try to get to know about him and his family and fall in love with him after talking about before then. She was thinking on make him paranoid; let him come to her about it instead on making him uncomfortable. Then she would point out the obvious and explain why on why would she talk to him about the rescuing when he didn't want to or feel comfortable on talking about it.

Then she realized how kind of mean that would be to not say anything about it when he would think that she would think of him as a monster. Holly frowned; she didn't want him to think so that would make him feel more guilty but not as much guilt as she would have on not telling them that she know everything and who they were. If she was going to start a relationship with him, she would have to come clean and tell what she knew and how. Holly don't want to live like that and live in a lie; she would want them to know the real her and who SHE was.

Holly stood up, washed her hair quickly as well as her self, turned off the water, took the towel and dried her body and hair before stepping out with the towel around her body. She wiped the condensation away from the mirror to stare at her self that wasn't her own face. Holly stared sadly at the image' she truly missed her own face that she was always used to stare at. Shaking her head, she got dressed and walked out. Holly talked to Charlie obviously lying about the incident that she didn't remember anything nor saw how she survived since she was in shock the whole time. He understood and wrote it in his own report and sent her to rest in her room.

Holly sat on her bed hugging her pillow to her chest thinking on what to do. She needed to talk to someone about this, someone who would not think her crazy. She sighed while looking to the side to stare at some medical books. Then, it came to her, she knew who to talk to; Holly smiled.

The next day Holly drove Charlie to work and told him that she was going to be fine and assured him that she will get more rest. She left him and headed to the hospital to see a certain doctor that she would hope that he would still understand her. She waited out in the waiting rooms and felt really anxious to see him again.

"Miss Bella Swan, we meet again." Carlisle says with a smile as she stood up and walked over and gave him a troubling look. "Something is troubling you, come, let's go to a private room." He says as he guides her away.

The both of them came into a secluded room to not be disturbed and sat down. Holly upon the bed and Carlisle upon the chair; she looked down looking nervous as she shifted slightly. The doctor places his hand upon her own that was on her knee as she looked up at him.

"You seem to be extremely nervous if it's this important to talk about."

"I just… don't want you to be angry or distant from me on what I am about to tell you…"

"I think it would take a lot to make me angry…" Carlisle says while giving a small encouraging smile.

Holly looked down once more before taking a breath as she explained.

"I know what you are… I know everything about your family… remember what I told you about my switching lives? Where I came from, this was all a story series about a human coming to this town to live with her father. She then goes to school and meets a certain boy named Edward Cullen who discovers later that his family are vampires. He tries to make her, warn her to stay away from him after he saved her from a van smashing into her. Sooner or later he gives in as they both fell in love knowing it's not right. They are soul mates, just like you and your wife, Esme are."

There was a silence from the male in front of her; she kept her eyes on her lap as Holly sat there a bit afraid of his reaction would be. Five minutes pass as he finally spoke.

"This girl, it was supposed to be the girl that was killed in the accident?"

"That accident was not supposed to happen; now that I have taken over her body. Since I know what is going to happen, a lot of things will probably change for the right or worse. If things change then I might not know what to do but I'll never runaway from it; I'll never runaway from Edward. I just got this feeling inside of me that will never let him go no matter who or what I am or who or what he is." Holly held her chest on where her heart is. "I don't think I can live without him, he is after all the first male that has entered my heart this badly before… this deep."

Carlisle seems to smile softly while squeezing her hand gently.

"You're in love with him," He gives a low chuckle when seeing her face flush. "I take that as a yes then."

"B-But Carlisle, I don't know how he will react to this! He might become distant and quiet like he was before; I don't think I could take such pain… I get the feeling that he won't speak to me again and I'm scared of that…"

Holly suddenly stop speaking when hearing knocking coming from the door as Carlisle invited the person in, it was a nurse.

"Dr. Cullen, your twelve fifteen appointment is here."

"Mm… alright, prepare the room for me would you please?"

"Of course doctor." The said nurse smiled and closed the door. There was a bit of silence in the room as Carlisle stood a few feet from Holly, giving a serene small smile while placing a hand on her shoulder as she looked up in wonder.

_-"Doubt thou the stars are fire,_

_Doubt the sun doth move_

_Doubt truth to be a liar,_

_But never doubt thy love."-_ Carlisle quotes with the same smile.

"Sh-Shakespeare…" Holly said in awe as she stared at the male adult vampire in front of her. Obviously she would know this; she did after all love to read. Hamlet was one of her favorites by Shakespeare.

"Ah, I see you have done your studying on the reading of love," Holly smiles a little at this, "In the line of doubt, you should never doubt your heart or the love you have for that someone. Love is mostly the overpowerment of the heart; never let doubt cloud your judgmental mind. Do what your heart tells you. It will guide you to where you want to go."

Holly knew coming to him would be a good choice. He always knew what to say and how to say it. She felt better than she did after coming here to talk to him.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle… I didn't know who to turn to. I just really wanted to tell someone who will understand on what I know of this and not deem me a stalker or some sort of a crazy person…"

Carlisle gave a small low chuckle.

"It was my pleasure on helping you get this off your chest. I am glad you told me about this that took a lot of courage; I trust you with our secret." Holly smiled in relief and sighed quietly, "I have been a doctor for many years and I know a stalker and a crazy person when I see one and you my dear are quite far from being either." He says sincerely as he again gently guides her to the door and exiting the room.

"I feel more confident now, thank you again." Holly says as he placed his hands in his doctor jacket and watched her head to the exit. She paused and turns to him, "If fate brought me here then I have no choice but to move forward, right?"

"Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart." Carlisle says as she smiled as she left the hospital. The doctor stood there for a few moments before giving a faint smile.

"Fate is not quite strange as it appears to be. " He says to himself as he goes to his said waiting patient with the same warm smile.

**~:~**

Holly arrived home to do a few chores around the house for a while before she went to go visit Edward at the school to talk, she wasn't not sure if she should wait until tomorrow to talk to him, and thinking she was acting on her emotions too much when she gets excited. Holly sighed and scratched her head thinking about this for a moment before coming to an understanding. Charlie wanted her to relax for a while and go to school the next morning if she felt like it which she was obviously. Even though she wouldn't admit it out loud but she did like learning new things to get her closer to her goal.

Holly found her self back in her room as she was staring at a picture that she drew a little while back and hand gotten a good grade upon them. Her fingers lightly caress the portrait of the figure drawn; finally relaxing, she decided on what she should do.

**~:~**

**Edwards POV**

She wasn't here today; he had a feeling she wouldn't from that shock she had her self in before he left. He picked up her iPod that was on the ground, lying forgotten; he picked it up before anyone could take it. This is the second time he has seen Holly get into an ambulance vehicle but this time it's not life threatening.

He moves his thumb in circles upon the iPod that was forgotten from the accident; Holly was passed out in shock to realize it was missing anyways. What was more interesting is that she had interesting tastes of music. He scrolled through the playlists or songs until one caught his eye. He hooked the ear piece in his ear and clicked play.

_I recall going madly in love with you_

_And I remember this,_

_How could I forget?_

_Regret is a needle in my neck_

_It's slowly filling me with poison_

_Spreading to my chest_

_Take my pain and numb me from this_

Edward made a small disturbed face on how the words fit so well to him on what he was thinking. It's strange that whenever she was listening to music it always had some sort of meaning. He looked back down at the small screen and pressed the "next" button as a different song but same group.

_Your touch, your ways_

_Leave me dumb without reason_

_Your love, my cage_

_My prison so pleasing_

_I spend my days_

_Tangled in thoughts of you_

_Stuck in this place_

_Resigned to be your fool_

_I thirst no longer_

_Drenching my soul_

_Pour out like water_

The lyrics, how they were so true on what he was feeling; was this how Holly was feeling about him as well?

_You're my only infatuation_

_Don't leave me stranded in my obsession_

_My purpose, my possession_

_Live and die in my obsession_

_My obsession_

_Come down to me_

_Don't you ever say it's over_

Edward was snapped out of the sound of the music when an earpiece was plucked out of his ear by Alice who was giving a bright smile toward him as the rest of the said siblings who were waiting for him.

"Something tells me that somebody is enjoying someone's iPod. Are you ever going to give that back to her when she comes back?" Emmett asked looking rather amused.

"I will when I'm done."

"Which would probably be a long while before she sees that contraption again; being as obsessed as you are…" Rosalie explained as she headed to the car, "Let's go before we get stuck in traffic."

The others complied and followed her. Edward hung back a bit in little thought as he stared at the song title on the iPod, how ironic…

One last thought before he headed over to the car was, was he really that obsessed as the song says to him?

**~Next day~**

Holly went to school today; she received warm welcomes from her friends. She kind of had forgotten about the spring dance as Mike reminded her about it. She declined gently as she mentioned Jessica to him who she asked him before since its girls' choice to ask the boys. Mike agreed as he went to her after a bit of persuasion on her part. Both of them walked to class together knowing that he was in deep in thought on what she said.

Soon enough she heard Jessica talking non-stop about the said dance. The girls, Jessica and Angela were going to Port Angeles tonight to buy some dresses and wanted her to come with if she was up to it or not.

Of course Holly will go with them she always wondered what that place looked like if she was ACTUALLY there in person. She was obviously not going to go since dances were really not her thing, and besides it would be nice to get out of town for a while with some girlfriends. They were all five minutes late since Jessica couldn't shut up about the said dance. Holly noticed it was a sunny day today which meant none of the Cullen's would be here. She cursed mentally since she couldn't talk to Edward about on what she knew but was slightly relieved as well.

At any rate, the day passed by quickly for her and before she knew it she was finally home. She scrimmaged for something to drink as she did the homework that she missed yesterday. After that Holly decided to send another e-mail to her "mother" letting her know how her day was and what was going on. Jessica then called and cancelled the plans since Mike asked her out to dinner and decided to go tomorrow. Holly forgot about that, shrugging she began to fix dinner for her now and saved the rest for Charlie when he gets back from work. After she finished and ate she decided to go sit outside on a quilt in the shade in the small yard and began to sketch and draw. When Holly finished she realized that she drew Edwards head, angled a bit to the side as if he was looking to be in deep thought or frustrated. She sighed while turning another blank page starting a new one. She growled a bit as she drew him again.

Snapping the drawing pad closed and putting it a side, she lied down on her back liking the feel of the sun on her form. Holly sat up when feeling a tickling sensation on her neck and face as the wind blew a bit. She lied back down and spreaded her long hair out upon the blanket and relaxed as she fell in deep thought of her own family on how happy they all were before everything went down hill. Holly closed her eyes with a smile as she lightly dozed off.

Holly jerked a little when hearing the sound of Charlie's cruiser turning to the driveway; she looked at the sky as the light died away. Holly sat up and stretched with her arms above her head before gathering her things and blanket to see Charlie who just came into the house. Dropping the things off and placed in their rightful place before meeting Charlie in the kitchen who was reheating the food she made for him.

"Yo' how was work, arrest anyone today?" Holly asked with a small grin; it always seemed exciting to her to have a dad as a cop. He looks at her slightly amused as he takes out his food from the microwave and moves to the table to eat. "Only one today, shoplifter, nothing too serious," After he ate, she did the dishes as he flipped on the T.V. "…hey, baseballs on," He says as she finished and wiped her hands and sat down on the couch, joining him.

"Who's playing?"

Both of them watched the game together and cheered lightly at the scoring team that hit a home run. When a commercial came on, she turned to him.

"Hey, dad, Jessica and Angela want to go look for dresses for tomorrow in Port Angeles, they want me to come and help them choose… do you mind if I go with them?"

"Jessica Stanley?"

"And Angela Weber," Holly gave out on what was going on; at first he was confused as she explained on not going to the said dance just helping them pick out and find dresses.

"Oh, well, it's alright with me," he says clearly wants to stay out of the girl business, "But you do realize that it's a school night, right?"

"Yes of course I know, we're going to be leaving right after school, we'll be back before you know it. I'll leave ya some food for tomorrow night just in case if I don't get there in time when I get back."

"You're so thoughtful, Bella!" Charlie says with a small laugh.

"Well, I don't want my dad to go hungry."

"Bells, I fed myself for seventeen years before you got here."

"That's what I'm afraid of; me coming back home to see you starving to death, begging from the floor to make you some food!"

They both laughed as he playfully shoves her.

Again the next day it was sunny once more; her confidence was slowly dying on telling "him" about what she knew about them. Holly was kind of glad that she told Carlisle about him since he was more understanding than the rest.

The day passed by quickly; Holly thought on how she was beginning to miss Edward now but shook it off as she tried to pay attention to the teacher. After leaving the school, Jessica followed Holly back home as she dropped her things off as well as her truck and got into her silver Mercury. She wasn't that mean to not leave a note for Charlie on telling him about the food in the fridge while taking her wallet out of her backpack to place it in a purse that she rarely uses then headed out.

Soon they reached Angela's house that was waiting outside for the two of them. Holly was pretty excited since this was going to be the first time in her life to actually go out with girlfriends at this age since she didn't have time for while she was studying. Quite exciting indeed!

**~Elsewhere~**

He left quickly to towards the destination that you were currently in when he spoke to Alice at the house about you when a vision came to her and told him where you were going.

"**She's going to Port Angeles with a few friends; Angela and Jessica… there will be danger when she separates with them…"**

He then realized a song was blaring from the iPod plugged into his car charger as he drove over 120 miles per hour. Holly did have a good selection of slightly old songs as well as semi new ones that he hasn't heard of yet.

_When I feel you close to me_

_It's easy to believe_

_To the depths and back again to find that I'm still needing_

_Feel the fear dissipate when you are everything you are_

_My soul came awake_

_You carry me away_

_When I hurt, when I bleed_

_You're holding me_

_Feel you scratching at the surface under my skin_

_Oh the sweet serenity_

_I'm beautifully addicted_

_You are more than I can take_

_I crave you indiluted_

_You calm the ache, I come awake_

_When you are everything you are_

_Feel the fear dissipate_

_You carry me away_

_Could I be lost, Could I disappear_

_Could I be lost, would you find me here?_

_Could I be lost in a secret place?_

_Could I rest in the shadow of your face_

_Oh sweet serenity, beautifully a part of me._

The song was right he did crave for her and is addicted to her scent then he should be. For now he didn't care about anything else but getting to Holly on time.

After all, she was the one who always been scratching at the surface of his skin without realizing that she was the calm of his ache.

:

:

:

:

**HOS**: Finally done! I'll be updating more this time! Send me more reviews to get me inspired to continue!

Until then, take care!

Thanks for reading!

**Songs Used in Story:**

_Obsession_ by **Skillet**

_Under My Skin_ by **Skillet**

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:


	7. Chapter Six: Mental Slapping

**I'm Isabella Swan?**

**Summary**: Holly stared at her reflection with wide shocked eyes. Her face, her hair, her eyes, this body; it wasn't hers! She couldn't believe it before she passed out. She was Isabella Swan; she was in Twilight. Edward/OC

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anyone, even though we all wish we could own Edward… and Jasper… and Carlisle… I only own my made up people.

**HOS**: If you had seen this fanfic before then yes, I have fixed it finally to make it actually fit into this site so it wouldn't be as boring as it is; I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully get some reviews this time… xD;

:

:

:

:

**Chapter Six**

**Mental Slapping**

Thanks to Jessica's fast driving the three of them got there around four in the afternoon. It was indeed a nice looking place but would probably get lost; nice place for a tourist trap. Holly watched as she drove by a few stores that seemed interesting to her before Jessica pulled over at a large department store. When the three of them exited, Jessica explained it was going to be a semi-formal, the two, Angela and Jessica, didn't really know what it meant. The two asked about her other home in Phoenix asking if she had ever been to any dances.

"No, I haven't."

"What, why…?"

"Didn't seem to feel like it,"

"You didn't have a boyfriend to go with or anything?" Jessica asked as they all walked into the said store.

"Never had one close to me, I was really busy so I didn't go out much."

"Why not…?"

"Who would ask a nerd like me anyways, none have."

"Well people ask you here," Holly raised a brow, "…and you tell them no."

"Maybe because I'm still some what new here and still know nothing about the real me, it's going to be a long while for someone to know who I really am."

"Tyler seems to know you very well, since he says he was taking you to prom…"Angela says quietly as Holly nearly tripped over by a leg of a dress rack that was sticking out but regained her balance as she stared at her with wide eyes.

"What…? I haven't talked to him since I have been back! That little turd, when ever I get my hands on him…" Holly mumbled the last part to her self and tightening her fist.

"Told you it wasn't true…"Angela murmured to Jessica as they both found the dress racks as she began to feel annoyed at the whole situation.

"I mean seriously, do you think I like having Laurens jealous and hateful gaze on the back of my head all the time when Tyler comes to me when I don't even like the guy in THAT way?"

"You do have a point; maybe you'll hit him with your truck and call it even then finally leaves you alone." Jessica laughed as well as the rest of them.

"Yeah, just give me some black ice and have him randomly stand somewhere and BAM! Problem solved…" Silent stare, "I was kidding."

The two laughed a little while Holly gave a faint smile toward her two friends. Jessica could be a great friend if she didn't like her just for her popularity with the Cullen's and whatever. If Holly were to have a best friend, it would be Angela for sure. She remembered back in middle school that she had a quiet friend who was just as shy. Holly was older than her by a few years as she transferred to high school as she stayed a few more years. They both hung out for a while until she had moved away in the middle of her second year of high school. She never saw her again after that; she just felt like she was hanging out with her lost friend that she never could at this age, Angela reminds her of her lost friend, probably the only reason the two get along so well.

Holly sat in a chair by the dressing room as the two other girls went to try on dresses but thankful that it was only a small selection. She helped Jessica with her dilemma on what dress looked better on her; the blue one brought out her eyes than the black. Holly smiled in awe of Angela's choice of pale pink that fit her form nicely and encouraged her to get it since it brought out the tints of her hair. She thanks her with a smile as Holly helped them both put away the rejects as they went to the shoe section while Holly followed after them.

Holly remembered on going shopping with her own mom, way before she became really sick. She loved dressing her up when she was young back in elementary school and half of middle school. She sighed sadly when they both never got the chance to do any of it in high school years. Those were the years when Holly became serious on graduating to study and become a doctor or nurse in the near future. She almost gave up when she died but still continued when her brother became sick. Then the middle of college her life began to fall down hill since Holly had no one to encourage her from the inside of her family. She still loved her father even though he gets drunk maybe two or three nights a week. He was heartbroken since his only soul mate was gone as well as his only son.

Holly was snapped out of her thoughts when Angela asks her about the pink strappy heels as she twists her ankle to get better view in the mirror.

"They're cute on you, won't find anything better with that kind of color and style with a dress that you are going to wear."

"I think I'll get them,"

"They're on saaaale," Holly sang with encouragement as she smiles and nods her thanks and placed the lid on the box and went to find Jessica who disappeared in the Jewelry section. Holly found her as she showed her both the rhinestone kind to match her silver shoes.

After paying for their selected items Jess and Angela went to go take their clothes back to the car so they could all eat at this little Italian restaurant on the boardwalk. Holly encouraged them to go while she goes to the bookstore to see if they had any good medical books that were out in stock yet and told them to go enjoy themselves. They walked away chatting happily as she walked the other direction to the said store that Jess had pointed out to her.

It wasn't hard to find, the bookstore, it was interesting, hanging crystals and dream catchers and mostly books about spiritual healing and what not. It had an old lady behind the counter who smiled politely at her, Holly smiled back but deciding against on going inside; maybe next time, she thought as she turned and walked elsewhere to do a little sight seeing if there was any other good places to look into.

Holly got side-tracked when thinking about her real dad not knowing if he was alive or dead back in her own reality. She hoped that he was getting the best of care without her. She sighed, if only she had some music to listen to, take this depression off her mind; she lost her iPod at the accident back at the school when Edward suddenly saved her from getting damaged. She wondered where it got off to.

She paused in her steps to realize that she was completely lost. Great, just what Holly needed, for her to get lost in an unknown place. She looked around to see that it was some sort of storaging units, warehouses. Holly froze, oh crap. She was going to get the stalkers from around a few corners soon. Feeling a little paranoid, she combed back her long hair and gave a shaky sigh as she sucked it up and walked on. Holly always hated driving and walking in the dark, something always has to surprise her out of nowhere.

Soon Holly noticed four men that turned the corner on the corner that she was going to turn on. She moved more to the side on the sidewalk to be polite and pass them. So far so good; continuing her walk but soon cursed quietly to her self as one of the disgusting men called out to her.

"Hey there…!"

Holly didn't respond as she continued walking, ignoring them while using the very old rule, don't talk to strangers who look more dirty than they are in appearance. The strangers laughed while the one who called out frowned at being ignored so rudely, they began following her as they laughed.

"Hey, wait!"

Once again Holly ignored them and began to walk faster and turned another corner then looked around to notice everything was locked up, a fence with barbed wire that she was supposed to see. Still hearing footsteps behind her, she glanced up and paled a little as it was starting to get dark as the sun began to set.

A van passed her as she was now alone with her stalkers; the wind blew when the vehicle passed by making Holly shiver and rub her arms. Cursing quietly as she left her jacket in the back of Jessica's car; she quickened her steps once more getting the feeling of being watched and stalked. Holly's favorite feeling of her hair began sticking up from the back of her neck was returning. Her paranoia and nerves were acting up with it, not at all a pleasant feeling. She held the purse strap tightly as her knuckles turned white not at all feeling safe; tch obviously. Holly took a breath and calmed down a little trying to stay relaxed, well try to anyways.

Holly didn't want to turn and look at them, she didn't want them to think that she was playing hard to get or flirting. Looking at them would mean that she was interested, learnt that from her real dad when talking of men. When she didn't want to be noticed nor be the center of attention; she noticed a blue car turn and sped down the street South from her. Reaching another corner, she dashed down the narrow drive, back to the sidewalk. Holly went with her instincts and headed toward another corner; she spotted two cars go North on the intersection that she was trying to get to. Being as retarded as Bella, she turned on the same street with the blank windowless walls and no doors or what so ever. Civilization was so close yet so far from her. Holly sighed and slowly turned to see the two men of four lounging with their disgusting smiles of theirs, staring at her. Holly placed a hand upon her hip with her face turning annoyed as she heard the other two come from another alley way behind her.

Holly was scared shitless but moved quickly away from the two behind her trying to get some space between the four men as she stopped in the street with a determined look on her face, preparing to fight if necessary as the men began to close in toward her.

"That was awfully rude of ya on ignoring me before; did you know you were supposed to acknowledge the speaker when spoken to? Didn't your mother teach you anything?"

Holly's eyes hardened.

"Yes, she has taught me many things, like staying away from assholes that stalk young girls." she says quite bravely making the men laugh at her words.

"Quite the feisty one, aren't ya? I like them feisty."

"Not until I shove my foot up your ass but I think you would like that too much since you are pretty much used to it by your friends here. What's the matter, feeling too much butt hurt so you attempt to rape a defenseless girl on the street instead?"

The men then glared at her, now turning their looks to hostile lust.

"We'll see whose fuckin' butt hurt when we get done with you, you little bitch!"

Now she's done it, she made the damn situation worse. Holly couldn't help it though! When she gets scared or nervous her mouth blurts out on its own.

"Bring it on, you fags!" she yelled out preparing her self to fight. Before anything could get started, headlights flew around the corner, almost hitting one of the men making him jump back to the sidewalk. Seeing a distraction Holly kicked the closest male in the nuts before she ran into the middle of the road as fast as she could; just in time to see the car swerved and stopped next to her with the passenger door being opened.

"Get in," a low furious voice commanded.

Holly got in without being told twice and shut the door quickly. The tires squealed as the car spun to face north then accelerated quickly, swerving to the stunned men and one holding his crotch, the one she kicked and sped away with them diving out of the way.

Holly put on her seatbelt without giving him the chance to tell her to and then looked at him, he, Edward who now looked very murderous and passing every stop sign that came in sight. She was feeling relaxed but a bit paranoid at the speed he was going but really safe. She knew that he needed to calm down before he does something that he would soon regret.

"Edward,"

"What?" he grinded out lowly and livid.

"Pull over and take a breath, I think we're far enough away from those guys now."

His face was still hard and very dark, looking all murderous, eyes blazing straight ahead but complied when he came with a sudden stop. Holly could tell that she was no longer in town anymore. She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"Bella…?"

She heard his voice was controlled but tight, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Holly didn't think he would look at her due to the fury on his face.

"Ever since I kicked that guy in the balls, I never felt better in my life."

"I don't know to either call you brave or just plain stupid."

"What, it was the perfect opportunity to get back on being creepy and all stalker-ish on me! It made me feel better on getting the first and last hit before anything else could be thrown back! I know that guy wouldn't be walkin' right for at least a week or so."

Holly could see him relax a little but still majorly tense about the men on their thoughts on what they were going to do to her. He leaned his head back against the seat and stared at the ceiling of the car, face still showing its fury.

"Something's wrong, what is it?" she asked quietly.

"I sometimes have a problem with my temper, Bella." He says just as quietly as he turns his head to stare out of his window. Holly knew that his eyes were into deep hard slits, "You don't know how BADLY I want to turn back around and hunt down those…" He paused a moment, struggling to control his temper again. "At least," he continued, "that's what I'm trying to convince my self."

"Oh, I would love to kick the rest of them in the nuts but I don't want to lose control of your anger no matter how much I would like to…"

He didn't say anything as the silence drawled on for a while as she glanced at the clock in the dashboard reading six-thirty passed.

"Jessica and Angela must be worried by now; I was supposed to meet them afterward."

Without a word, he started the car again, turned it around, gently this time and headed back toward town.

"Next time I see Tyler Crowley, I swear to god I'm going to run him over." Holly saw his corner lip twitch at the corner of her eye when hearing her say this.

"Why?"

"That little turd is spreading news that him and I are going to prom together. I think that accident hit his head too hard, he's hearing on what he WANTS to hear and think. He thinks he'll take me to prom thinking of it as a way to forgive him," Holly heard Edward quietly murmur, "Turd?" as she ignored it and continued her rant. "So if I would to… you know, run him over we'll make it even and leave it alone. I don't want to feel Laurens death glare on the back of my head; I get that enough from you, I don't want to snap at anyone again." Holly gave a small chuckle while he glanced once at her, remembering the time in Biology class.

Few minutes later she saw streetlights again, Holly never felt so happy on seeing them again. She always wondered how long it took him to get this good at driving and never get into an accident. (Cough!) He parallel-parked against the curb which surprised her that he could fit this car in such a small space and in one try too; Holly looked at the window to see the sign of the restaurant that she was going to meet the girls at. She didn't ask how he knew since it was obvious that this place was the best place to eat in. Holly heard the door open to see him getting out, she pretended to look curious, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to dinner." She saw him smile at her but knew his eyes spoke differently as he got out and slammed the door closed. Holly unbuckled herself and got out of the car as she spotted Jess and Angela walking off about to go and search for her.

"Go stop those two before I have to track them down, too. I don't want to lose it if I run into your stalker friends again."

"You don't have to use that tone, geez…" she muttered quietly to her self knowing that he heard as she called out to the said girls. "Jess! Angela!" Holly waved her hand as they turned seeing relief but suddenly changed to surprise when seeing Edward standing next to her as they hesitated to come any closer to the both of them.

"Where have you been?" Jessica asked feeling the suspicion in her voice.

"I got lost," Holly says scratching the back of her head looking embarrassed, "…and then I ran into Edward." She says gesturing to the said dazzling male.

"Do you mind if I joined you?" he asked in that alluring voice of his, silky and irresistible. Seeing their expressions she could tell it was the first time he unleashed his talents on them.

"Oh, from being as late as I was, I bet they ate without me while they were waiting." Angela nodded.

"We're sorry…"

"Hey, no biggie, I wasn't hungry anyways." Holly reassured her silent friend but saw that look on Edwards face.

"I think you should eat something." She heard that low voice again knowing he was going to get his way no matter what; he turned to Jessica with a slightly louder voice. "You don't mind if I drive Bella home tonight? That way you don't have to wait while she eats?"

Yeah, the last thing Holly wanted was not to have an awkward atmosphere between everyone.

"Um, no problem, I guess…" Holly watched Angela bite her lip as if asking her if she wanted this. She reassured her with a nod and wink.

"Okay," Angela responded quickly than her other friend. "See you tomorrow, Bella… Edward." Holly's eyes held amusement as she watched the shy girl drag the other female away back to the car. Jessica turns and waves to them looking all curious as Holly waved back as they got in and drove away. She then turned to Edward whose face was unreadable.

"Seriously, I'm not hungry." She says, his face still the same.

"Humor me."

Holly opened her mouth to say something but he moved to the door, opening it as he waited for her to enter; not taking any objections. She sighed while shaking her head, but hey at least she would be getting a free meal and ride home by a good looking, okay, HOT looking male. Holly walked into the restaurant and saw it wasn't as crowded as she thought it would be. A female hostess came up to the both of them as Holly noticed the way she was staring at Edward, which that look in her eyes. Then the way she welcomed them both was more toward her male companion. If only Holly were your own size she would give her something really to look at, her face in the mirror with a black eye.

Holly could be jealous if she wanted to, so what? Nothing really wrong with that… is there?

"Table for two…?"

Holly gave a hidden smile as she noticed her for the first time standing there next to him but didn't let it show on her face. She led the both of them to the middle of the room with a large table, by enough to fit a half a family. The both of them didn't bother to sit down. She could feel this woman's inner blond and retarded-ness was beginning to show in front of Edward when he used that alluring voice of his, asking for a more private spot after tipping her. With her small surprised reply, she led both of them to a small ring of booths that were empty.

"Is this okay?"

"It's perfect," Again with the dazzling smile of his on making the girl go into a momentarily daze before shaking her head, snapping her self out of it.

"Err… your server will be right out." Holly watched amusedly as there was an uneasy balance in the woman's footing; placing an elbow on the table with her chin resting on her palm.

"Man, wish I can dazzle people like that, but would be fun yet wrong at the same time."

Edward looked at Holly with a curious stare.

"Why would you want to dazzle people for?"

"Why not?" she asked while raising a small brow to him, "If someone came up to you and began talking to you about nonsense all you have to do is turn to them and smile while asking them to kindly to shut up and they'll do as you say and leave you alone; you're pretty much getting your way on charming them to get what you want."

He looked confused.

"You got to be kidding me; you have to at least know how you affect people!" Holly nearly "awwed" when he tilted his head to the side as his eyes were still curious.

"I dazzle people?"

Holly chuckled a little at the cuteness of it all with his head tilting in a different position that made him cuter than he looks. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed. No one can get their way so easily, don't you agree?" she asked trying to get his opinion but obviously ignored it.

"Do I dazzle you?"

"Sometimes…" Holly had no fucking idea how much she heard her inner squeal! _Yes, dazzle me as much as you want!_

Mentally kicking her thought away, really thankful that he can't read her mind or else he'll deem her a horny nut case. Again Holly was thankful that her thoughts were broken by the waitress coming to serve them both. She bet this girl would try her hardest to get Edwards attention with her unnecessary warmth.

"Good evening, my name is Amber and I'll be your server tonight. Anything I could get you to drink?" she asked only speaking to him, damn bitch was ignoring her completely!

Edward looked at Holly.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper."

"Two Dr. Peppers," He said.

"All right, I'll be right back with that," she said to only him again as well with that stupid smile of hers that Holly wanted to wipe off her face. He didn't see her smile; he kept watching Holly as if trying to figure something out as the waitress left.

"What, something on my face?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked still staring at her face.

"To be honest, I feel quite relaxed thanks, why do you ask?"

"You don't feel cold, dizzy, sick…?"

"None what so ever, should I be?"

He chuckled at Holly's puzzled face.

"I'm actually waiting for you to go into shock again." Holly nearly died when seeing that crooked perfect smile.

"I think I am doing too much of that lately and don't feel like doing it again any time soon thanks; I'm going to stop caring about it from now on."

"That was what I was afraid of, but I would feel better when you get some sugar and food in you."

Isn't it just weird when something happens right on cue? The waitress suddenly appears with the drinks having her back to Holly. Holly mentally growled wishing the waitress would bend over just a little so she could kick her into the wooden post head first; stupid brainless bitches that would do anything for a pretty face.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked him with that retarded smile of hers.

"Bella?" he asked while the waitress turned toward Holly like she was bored, she ordered whatever looked good as Edward ordered nothing obviously.

"Just let me know if you change your mind." That damn smile again, Holly wished she could trip her and make her either kiss the floor or that wooden post. Unfortunately he wasn't paying any attention to the other female much to her satisfaction then walked away disappointed. Holly broke her thoughts when he spoke one word.

"Drink," he ordered.

Holly drank her soda a little then drank some more, now realizing how thirsty she really was. While finishing the whole glass, he slid his over to her as she thanked him then shivered when feeling that cold go down her system; obviously trying to hide it didn't work as he noticed right away.

"Are you cold?"

"It's only the soda," she muttered shivering again mentally cursing.

"Don't you have a jacket?" the disapproving voice had made Holly feel guilty on not tying her jacket around her waist before head in the store.

"I left it in Jessica's car, it was warm out and I didn't think I would need it…" Holly actually wasn't paying attention since she was excited to be able to hang out with girls at this age and have fun.

Edward began to shrug off his jacket as she stared openly at him as if to her mind, was stripping for her. Mentally slapping her self she focused on his face but couldn't help but look what he was wearing, and man didn't he look eatable. That ivory turtleneck, oh how it fits snugly to outline the strong fine muscles. Snapping her eyes up to stop before Holly began undressing him with her eyes as he handed her the beige leather jacket.

"Thanks," Holly slipped on the jacket and took a big whiff of his scent not at all minding the coldness when putting it on. She rolled back the sleeves so she could use her hands and looked up at him when he spoke again.

"That color of blue looks lovely with your skin." He was staring at her when he said this. Holly nearly melted at his voice on how he spoke nicely to her, feeling the warmth flaring up on her cheeks a little. If only he was talking to the REAL self, would he still be interested?

Holly was becoming a love sick fool, she never experienced this before. Suddenly Holly screamed mentally when realizing something; she was beginning to sound like the girls who crave his attention! Oh crap!

It was strange when all this was going through her head she kept a straight face but couldn't hide the still flush on her face. She eyed the breadsticks that were pushed toward her.

"Seriously, I'm not going into shock,"

"You should be—I'm surprised you haven't yet since you have been through many serious situations already, any _normal_ person would be. You don't even look shaken." Holly saw how light his eyes were now, like butterscotch candy gold.

"Okay, the first two were not even my fault, one happened suddenly, the other happened out of nowhere but that time you were there and saved me then this time it was my fault and yet you still saved me." Holly's eyes closed and gave a smile entwining her fingers together with her elbows on the table. "As for the reason as to why I am not shaking right now is because I feel very safe with you."

Her eyes opened when seeing his eyes darken and look away with his brow furrowed. "This is going to be more complicated than I thought." He said quietly to himself.

Holly sighed a bit while picking up a breadstick and took a big bite out of it when deciding to point out the obvious to him.

"Did you know when you are not so upset your eyes turn black—you didn't notice that? No one has pointed that out to you before?" she asked with a raised brow.

"How would you know about that anyways, you weren't around me that much to notice."

"Trust me, it's hard to ignore the intense glares that I get from you; it's hard not to look. I just find it interesting." Holly finished her breadstick as they both were staring closely at one another as he continued to stare, she almost wanted to pick up and poke him with a breadstick to see if she would get any reaction; soon his eyes narrowed a bit.

"And…? I know you know that's not all you figured out."

Holly was more thankful when that waitress came and delivered her food and placed it in front of her and turned to Edward with that smile of hers, ignoring Holly once more. Holly ignored her as well as she dug into her food, not really caring if the woman spat in it. Holly didn't hear anything to what she or he said but watched her leave with the two empty glasses. "I do have a few questions first," Holly says after picking at her food.

He looked at Holly once more, waiting for her to explain as she ate a bit more before swallowing and stared back as the woman came back with the drinks and left without a word, thank god!

"For one thing, how did you know where I was anyhow, you seem to come at the last second when I am in danger. What were you doing here anyways?"

"Next."

"Oh come on, it's an easy question!"

"Next."

Holly almost wanted to pout but refrained from doing so while sighing figuring out what to ask.

For about a half hour or so the two talked, well mostly she talked on what she was 'pretending' to figure out about him. Holly didn't want him to know the REAL details about what she really knew yet; waiting for the right moment to tell him if or when the relationship gets really serious.

The look on his face seemed to be crumbling as if his mind was at war on willing or not to tell her the truth.

"You can trust me," Holly says quietly while reaching to touch his folded hands like she does at the hospital with patients mostly children when they were hurting or afraid, but watched him pull away quickly before she could touch.

"Doesn't look like I have a choice anymore," he says in a whispering voice. "I was wrong, you are pretty much more observant than I thought you were."

"Aren't you supposed to be right all the time?"

"I was," shaking his head, "I was wrong about another thing. You're not prone to accidents but prone to trouble. Whenever trouble comes around like a five to ten-mile radius, it'll get its way to find you."

"You probably fit into that category, right?" Holly asked as she watched his face turn cold and stern, expressionless.

"Unequivocally,"

Holly gave a light warm smile as she lightly placed her hand upon his ice like ones. She honestly couldn't be more thankful yet guilty to have him save her not once but twice.

"Thank you, so much for that, you didn't have to but did anyways…" she says softly, "...it would be twice now, right?"

Holly watched his face soften as he pulled away from her touch and hid them under the table, "Let's not make it three, agreed?" …or four, he scolded himself mentally as he began to tell his story on how he followed her.

Then explained how she was supposed to die by that accident only wishing it for it to really hit her so she wouldn't go through all this fear and guilt inside her. Holly knew that he was lying on a few parts on his story of him following her and reading her mind knowing that he couldn't. She felt flattered that he would care so much about her safety on trying to find her when he arrived here.

"I drove in circles, continuing to listen. It was getting darker by the minute. I began to think on going to search for you on foot until…" his eyes darken as she saw his jaw clench with unmasked fury, though calmed himself before it got worse.

"Until what…?" Holly asked her voice lightly quiet as he stared over her.

"Until I heard them thinking," she heard growling coming from his throat as his upper lip curled looking like an enraged dog giving a warning. "I saw your face in his mind." Holly was startled when he suddenly shifted his pose with his elbow on the table and hand covering his eyes, guessing he didn't want her to see the color change of his eyes.

"It was… extremely difficult or couldn't believe on how difficult it really was to not just take you and go while leaving them… alive." Her eyes half closed when seeing him move a bit with his arm to cover his voice that sounded a bit muffled with him leaning forward slightly. "I would've let you go with Angela and Jessica but I feared on letting you go when thinking I would go and look for them." His voice was quiet like a whisper but heard him.

Giving him a faint smile knowing full well on what he meant. Face full of understanding, Holly placed a hand upon his arm as he suddenly looked at her, tempting to either pull away or not from her touch. But when he looked at her face his eyes held slight surprise and a hint of confusion. Did she know something he didn't? (Yes… xD) How could she understand him when she didn't know anything about him in the first place? (Oh, if only he knew, Edward…) Did the same thing happen to her? Is that why she was so understandable?

Edward shook his head, knowing that his own questions would have to wait as he fully looked up at her while pulling away from her touch.

"Ready to go home…?"

Holly nodded as the both of them rose out of their seats when the said waitress came over as he asked for the check, once he paid the both of them headed out, ignoring the woman as he opens the door for Holly. The two left as she walked own the sidewalk; sighing as she was relieved to leave that place before she put her thoughts into action, yet very thankful that he couldn't read her mind when he curiously glanced at her.

He opened the car passenger door for her, waiting for Holly to get in. She did so as he closed the door gently behind her and watched him walk around and get into his own side. Never has anyone been so polite and nice to her before; quite thrilling coming from this male and never felt so special like this.

But for what goes to show that they both will be seeing a lot of each other in the future and knew that she would always be getting headaches after mentally slapping her self after every perverted thought came to her mind during this whole story.

:

:

:

:

**HOS**: Well there you have it, took so long to type this up during the whole lot of pages. I hope you enjoyed this and made you laugh at a few parts of her jealousy.

Thanks for reading, please R&R whenever you can!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:


	8. Chapter Seven: Not A Monster

**I'm Isabella Swan?**

**Summary**: Holly stared at her reflection with wide shocked eyes. Her face, her hair, her eyes, this body; it wasn't hers! She couldn't believe it before she passed out. She was Isabella Swan; she was in Twilight. Edward/OC

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anyone, even though we all wish we could own Edward… and Jasper… and Carlisle… I only own my made up people.

**HOS**: If you had seen this fanfic before then yes, I have fixed it finally to make it actually fit into this site so it wouldn't be as boring as it is; I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully get some reviews this time… xD;

**Hawktalon. Of. Windclan**: That was a nice song choice, I heart that song; it's one of my favorite songs by Skillet. So, I bided by your request and decided to put the said song in this chapter! Thank you for reviewing and hope to see another from you; enjoy the story!

:

:

:

:

**Chapter Seven**

**Not a**

**Monster**

Holly flopped on her bed on her stomach holding a familiar contraption and earphones in her ears; it was her iPod. She did get the idea that someone took it but didn't think she would find out it was Edward. Laying her head on her arms, hiding the bottom of her face with her eyes half closed listening to a new song that had been added thanks to Edward. Them both were going to Seattle together instead on going to the spring dance as he offered to drive her there; shaking her head she smiled a little as she remembered on how he gave it to her before leaving his car.

**~Earlier~**

They both sat there silently for a few moments listening to the music that was turned down faintly in the back ground, waiting for him to continue with his answer to her question on how he found her and new where she was. Technically she was getting tired on asking pointless questions that she already knew but she had to play the part so Edward wouldn't feel suspicious of her; bet he already does. At least she had Carlisle to back her up if things go wrong. She can only hold a secret for so long until the guilt eats its way out of her that makes her want to tell someone to get it off her chest.

Edward responded on how he found her by her scent; Holly made a small face and then mentally reminded her self to take showers frequently then usual; would be embarrassing if she smelled bad since she sweat sometimes when she was feeling under pressured and extremely nervous. Holly also thought but didn't mean to, on how many times he had to smell a lot of people passing gas.

The male beside her heard her quietly snort in mirth as he glanced at Holly silently as she composed her self. After a few more minutes of more silence she spoke again.

"Don't you get annoyed on hearing so many thoughts at a time?" Holly was actually curious this time yet more fascinated to see him actually have problems other than not reading her own mind of course.

"Not most of the time, mostly faint buzzing in my ear like many people talking at once. I have to be close, almost to a mile or so to actually hear their thoughts; merely sounding like small humming in the back ground until I focus on one certain voice and hear their thoughts clearly.

"I mostly tune them all out when it becomes too distracting to concentrate, it'll be easier to be more normal when not really answering their thoughts other than their words."

"Well, it's a good thing that you can't read my mind then." Holly sighed in relief but didn't see his look of disturbance.

"What makes you think I can't read your thoughts?"

"Trust me, if you could read any thoughts you would NOT be near me and WILL deem me a crazy bitch with a lot of disturbing things and blame me for raping your mind." She heard him murmur to himself, "My mind is ALWAYS being raped…" as Holly snickered quietly to her self and continued, "This reminds me of the movie, The Sixth Sense when the boy says he hears and sees dead people, but in your case you hear and see disturbing people."

Holly laughed as he gives a low chuckle.

"Yeah, my thoughts are retarded most of the time, just be thankful you can't hear them at all, if you could then I would feel naked and too exposed in embarrassment and would not be able to look at each other the same again."

"Not all people are who on what they seem to be, until someone points out the truth or obvious on whom they really are."

Holly was silent as she looked down in small thought as she purposely spoke out loud.

"Perhaps my theory was correct on what "he" explained about…" She says changing the subject. Holly watched Edwards' eyes slightly narrow in curiousness when glancing at her.

"What "theory" and who is "he"?"

Glancing down and looking at the darkness but only seeing dark blurs passing by. Her eyes turned to the speedometer, eyes slightly widens, "You know, it's surprising to see you going so abnormally fast and not get into one single accident as of yet." Holly looked into his eyes that soften a little in concern.

"You're not afraid?"

"Oh, I'm scared shitless since my "trouble prone" experiences all have to do with vehicles trying to kill me…" She sighed softly, "Like I said before at the restaurant, I'm going to suppress my fear until I know that I am in a life threatening danger. I almost thought I was when you almost hit me when coming to my rescue." She slightly grinned.

"I wouldn't have, I'm really "experienced" on the road."

"So, you've never been pulled over for speeding?"

"Never been caught,"

"Never hit a pedestrian crossing the street?"

"Nope," His eyes began to slightly narrow in frustration.

"Never hit a tree or telephone pole?"

"I'm not that stupid to get in that kind of accident."

"So, you never hit another car before?"

Holly jumped when he suddenly snapped at her.

"Will you stop questioning my driving?" he slightly growled out, "I'm still waiting to hear that theory of yours; I'm tired of the subject changes."

Holly's eyes lower to the side as she bit upon her nail as she began to sweat a little. She was slightly surprised on how he figured out on what she was doing. Flushing very softly, she saw his eyes soften once more.

"I'm not going to laugh,"

"I'm more terrified that you're going to unleash that fury on me."

"Can't be THAT bad…"

"It might be, yeah…"

Holly felt his stare but didn't look at him as he gently encouraged her to go on. She told him on how she got your information by Jacob on how he explained the Cullen family. Making sure to let Edward know that she thought it was only superstition about him and his family being vampires.

"It was pretty much my dads fault since he told his friend who is Jacob's father who told Jacob about the day I blew up on you for staring at me so much." He was silent as she continued, "I guess I should say that it was sort of my fault too since he asked who it was that I verbally attacked…"

Again he was silent as his hand tightened upon the wheel turning his knuckles white. Soon enough of uncomfortable silence, he broke it with a question.

"How could he know so much information in the first place?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in years; but he is in Quileute tribe. His dad is one of the elders after all." Holly says as she heard a soft, "hmm" from him then looked away, "…but I mostly looked on the internet though."

"Did it answer your unasked questions of your theory?" he asked sounding slightly interested.

"Well nothing too interesting but you do have an awesome crest though. Did Carlisle create it?"

"What makes you think he created it?"

"To be honest, he does look like the head of your family and seems, no offense, more wise and in control." Holly watched him make a face but relaxed as he nodded in confirmation of her earlier question. "Some of the information was alright enough but I realized that…" she paused.

"What?"

"None of it matters to me."

"It doesn't matter to you?" Holly looked at him and saw that look on his face that broke through that mask that kept the real him locked in from humans.

"Not at all. Does it not matter to me on what you are…?"

Small snort of mocking as he spoke, "I'm a monster and not at all human, yet, you don't care in the slightest…?"

"Nope,"

She saw his face was impassive and frustrated; with a sigh she looked away from him as they both were silent until the music started playing a song that she recognized causing her eyes widen with surprise, annoyance and nervousness.

_The secret side of me_

_I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me _

_The beast is ugly _

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_It's scratchin on the walls_

_In the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

_Hidin under the bed_

_In my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this _

_Make it end_

"So, I am right then…" She says quietly as she listened to the song but tried to ignore it.

"Again, it doesn't matter," he says again as Holly saw the whiteness of his teeth, gritting away.

"How old are you, I'm curious."

"Seventeen,"

"How long have you been stuck at that age?"

He was silent a moment before answering never looking at her, "Too long," he muttered quietly making her smile at him at finally being honest with her now. It slightly made Holly feel better but not enough for her to confess of what she was hiding.

"So, I guess everything about vampires isn't all true then, right? I mean you walk in daylight and not combust in flames but I doubt that you guys are old fashioned and sleep in coffins. I can also tell that you guys don't sleep since of the darkness under your eyes of sleepless days." Holly explained trying not to be so suspicious of her knowledge in the whole ideal of his species.

"You seem to have it down so well," he says as his gold eyes turn hard and cold when he looked at her. "…but you seem to have forgotten one important piece."

"You mean on how you "eat"?"

"Yes,"

"Well, you couldn't have fed off of people or else I would notice the lacking of the population of the town by now. I have to guess you hunt other things people wouldn't notice or care for; I would say animals or fish…"

He was again silent as he ran his fingers through his brown hair while both of them listened to the song that continued to play. Edward's eyes seem to harden as his hand gripped tightly upon the steering wheel once more; she had a feeling that it was going to hand dents.

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

"We try," he says cutting off the sound of the music not at all liking the sound of this song that was making him more angry at himself but mostly guilty since the song is what he truly was; a monster, "…we're really experienced on what we do, we can sometimes make mistakes. Like what is happening right now with me, being alone with you."

"But you don't think it is, do you?" Holly asked hating that ache in her chest as she knew the answer might be.

"I don't think, I know, it is a very dangerous mistake."

The ache in her chest grew more as she tried to fight it down while trying to think of something else to think about. Far from possible since her thoughts were going toward on confessing to whom she really was.

"Tell me why," she says suddenly startling him by the sound of her voice.

"Why, what…?"

"Why you don't like feeding off on humans," Holly tried not to sound too desperate for a conversation to get the thoughts out of her train of thought.

"His eyes turned hard and had a hint of pain in his gold colored eyes, "I don't want to be a monster." He says in a low tone of voice.

_My secret side I keep_

_Hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it _

_Cause if I let him out_

_He'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this _

_Make it end_

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

This damn song wasn't making the situation of this talk any better; it was hurting him, she could tell. Frowning in annoyance she turns off the song by switching to a more suitable sound to listen to. Soon her eyes soften on when seeing his face when hearing it. She understood his feelings on trying to be something he's not but knowing what he really was beyond what he looks like on the outside. Holly looked down on her lap while biting her bottom lip.

"I know that you are no such thing. I don't believe that you are at all, that's what I know for sure."

"That could all change once I attack you if I lose control."

"You would have done so by now,"

"What makes you think that I'm just waiting for the right moment?" he argued.

"You couldn't be since your eyes tell me everything especially by the color which also tells me that you are not hungry; if you were you would be all angst toward me and would be driving a whole lot faster if you were."

He laughed a bit at that, knowing how true it was, "You're very and I mean VERY observant, aren't you?"

Holly only smiled and stayed silent while shrugging and listening to his laugh that made her slightly dazed making her forget every thought in her head. She looked away staring ahead, feeling somewhat content as Holly broke the comfortable silence.

"So you went hunting this weekend with your brother?" he knew who she was referring to.

"Yes," he paused contemplating to either tell her or not, "I didn't feel like leaving, though I knew I had to so it would be easier for me to be around you when I'm not hungry."

"It seemed to me that you were anxious to get away from me but why didn't you FEEL like leaving?"

"The first thing you said was quite the opposite of what I was feeling." his voice was soft as well as his eyes but more gentle like, he was very serious.

Holly knew her face was burning red on how he was staring at her. She always thought on how lucky the real Bella was to have such a protective hot guy for her to rely on when in danger she couldn't handle on her own; shows how much he really cares and loves her. Now Holly knew how that luck feels now that she was in her place. It makes her feel… safe and wanted by real love. She didn't realize that Edward was talking again and heard the rest just in time to know what he was talking about.

"—a very long three days, I got on his nerves, it was that bad." It took most of her willpower to not squeal out loud at that sexy smile of his but managed to frown a little.

"That long? Did you not return today?"

"No, we returned on Sunday."

"Why didn't you guys come to school, I had something important to tell you since I gained enough confidence to tell you about it?"

"You should remember it was brightly sunny on those few days, we don't go out in the sunlight, at least not in the public eye anyways."

"How come…?"

"You will know in due time," Holly heard the promise in his voice causing her to nod but snicker on the inside on mentally seeing him in all his sparkling glory, she could just hear a gay voice saying, 'sparkly man!' "What was so important that you had to tell me?"

Holly looked down at her lap again as her eyes lowered half way.

"I can't tell you now,"

"Why not…?"

"I don't have the confidence that I had before when I was ready."

He slightly frowned as if he was in thought, remembering something.

"Does it have to do with what you are hiding from me earlier?"

Holly looked at him startled with her eyes wide in surprise of him remembering when she changed the subject on him at the restaurant. She looked down again lightly clutching upon the hem of his jacket that she was wearing.

"Yes, but I promise to tell you as soon as I find it again. Though to make it clear, I have never broken any of my promises that I make to people." Holly looked at him in the eyes making him see that she was completely serious on what she was saying; the softness returned to his face.

"I believe you, I'll wait."

She blinked once and gave a small warm smile and nodded to him. The smile disappeared with her own small frown; it couldn't hurt to tell him a small portion of it right?

"Ever since I have met you, like you, I hate not seeing you around, it makes me think about you too much, even in my dreams you are always there. It also makes me anxious as well waiting to see you return…"

The pained expression on his face returned when hearing her say this. Holly heard him groan quietly.

"This is very wrong."

"Maybe so, but don't you think we were fated to meet each other? I know what I say sounds retarded; even I won't believe it but just think about it. When every time we separate ourselves don't you get that longing feeling that you just can't help but want to be with that someone so desperately and can't help but worry on what they are really doing and what was happening?"

He frowned more while continuing to grip upon the wheel, his anger and frustration showing in his eyes. He knows that she was right but too stubborn to accept it.

"You don't seem to grasp the concept on what I'm trying to through to you; it's dangerous, I'M dangerous and it's wrong; not at all safe for beyond reasoning. Bella—please, you have to grasp that."

"And your male pride is beginning to piss me off! What's with you men and your pride about what women say are the truth and too stubborn to believe it?" Holly was also frustrated and furious on how he was acting.

"This PRIDE is trying to keep you safe from a mistake that you are about to make! I'm being serious, Bella." He says as he growled out the last part.

"Then I'll choose to live in that mistake!" His gold eyes widen as he was startled on her serious statement. "Though meeting you was the best day of my life, never a mistake. For once in my life I feel that I am wanted, truly wanted that I can really be happy with someone close to my heart." Holly's own brown eyes hardened as she spoke passionately but full of seriousness and warmth. "I'll say this again, I don't care of who or what you are on the inside and out; it's far too late to go back on it now." She felt tears coming to her eyes on how much emotion she placed in her small speech.

He growled and snapped at her, refusing to grasp the truth, "Don't you ever say that again."

Holly ripped her face away from him, as she couldn't bear to look at him when he was as furious as she stared out the window once more; getting the feeling that she was getting close to home now.

This anger that he was expressing reminds Holly so much of her brother before he died a few months later, not wanting to believe that he was dying. Taking it out on her, saying how much he hated her for being the healthy child. It hurt so much knowing it's the same kind of pain that she was experiencing right now.

"What are you thinking?" she heard him ask still having that kind of tone in his voice. Seriously, he had the nerve to say that now? Shaking her head while letting out a shaky sigh and placing her chin upon her palm making her elbow rest on the armrest to her right; not at all wanting to explain anything.

"Are you crying?" he asked in that, _"Oh my god, I can't believe you're crying, are you really serious?" _kind of voice that made her frown and wipe away her eyes stubbornly.

"No, you're just seeing things…" Holly says mentally cursing on how unstable her voice was.

She paused on wiping her face as she saw him hesitantly reach toward her by the right hand but then felt disappointed when he stopped and returned it slowly back on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry." Hearing the regret in his voice was hard to stay angry and frustrated at him knowing what he said held a lot of meaning to those two words.

Looking back down on her lap with her eyes half closed with a smile and a very faint flush both enjoying the silence in the darkness.

"I was wondering," he asked trying or perhaps struggling to make his tone light as he could; it was cute on how he was trying to make her feel better.

"Hmm…?"

"If you were not going to the dance, where suppose are you going to go during that time?"

"Oh, I was thinking on going to Seattle to hang out and get away for a while, have a little fun in the city, you know?"

"By your self?" it's that frown again…

"Yes, by my self, unless you are suggesting something?"

"Mind if I join you, I'll drive you there. I don't think your truck would make it all the way there considering how old the engine is; so we'll take my car."

"Why, don't think I can take care of myself?"

Blank gold eyes staring back at her.

"Okay, not the right thing to say after a really bad situation…" Holly muttered to her self, "I don't think it would be any problem though I don't think I would be good company…"

"If you weren't then I wouldn't be offering to go with you."

"I guess you have a point."

More silence passed over them both as she held back a yawn while leaning against the cool window; wondering how it would be like being alone together on a whole day in a large city.

"Tell me something," He says once again, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"What were you thinking before I appeared around that corner? It was hard to understand that expression. You had that look of determination like you were not at all that scared."

"Oh that, I was just telling myself on how much of an idiot I was for not keeping my mouth shut. I tend to run my mouth when I'm really scared and nervous. I made the situation worse on provoking them by being sarcastic…"

"You really do have a death wish; I'm surprised that you are still alive."

"Heh, you'll be surprised on how much fear pumps up your adrenaline and say things that you really don't want to say in a bad situation. Like when they saw you suddenly coming around the corner, I released my control and kicked the nearest man in the crotch and headed toward safety." Holly says as she heard him grunt.

"Why didn't you just scream and call for help like any normal girl would have?"

"In that kind of neighborhood, you must be kidding…" Arms crossed below her chest, "Even if I did I believe I would gain the wrong kind of help that I would go for and besides there is no such thing as normal in this world. If there was then we would all be fricken Amish as well as the town." Holly glanced at him and saw the corner of his lips twitch upward a bit making her slightly grin in return.

Sooner then she realized that they were slowing down they were nearing Forks' boundaries. Who would've thought talking so much would bring you home faster than she thought; time really flies when you're having a good conversation.

"So, am I going to see you at school tomorrow?"

"Of course, I have a paper that's due too." Holly could've sworn she felt her heart flutter when he smiled at her, "I'll be sure to save you a seat at lunch."

Oh right, that paper from Biology; she finished that yesterday she believed. Did he just say that he was going to let her sit with him at lunch time? Oh yay, progress!

Before she knew it, they were at Charlie's house, he was indeed home since the lights were on and saw his vehicle next to her own. The car stopped but didn't get out; she was in no hurry to leave just yet.

"Do you swear to be there?"

"Yes--"

"You are absolutely sure?"

"Of cour—"

"You promise?" she was highly amused at his annoyed look of being interrupted but saw that his eyes were amused as well.

"I promise, you have my word,"

Holly gave an eye closed smile and then nodded as she began to take off the borrowed jacket, took in a big whiff before giving it back but was declined by the owner.

"No, you keep it; you don't have a jacket for tomorrow."

"It's alright; I think I can manage without it for a few hours. Besides don't want to explain this to Charlie."

"Are you sure?"

"Ye--"

"Absolutely positive…?"

"Yes, I—"

"Do you think you can really manage?"

Holly laughed and playfully shoved him, "Yes, I promise I'll be fine, Edward." Shaking her head lightly, she reached for the door handle preparing to open but stopped by his voice.

"Bella?" she turned to him when hearing the serious tone all joking and playing a side.

"Yes?"

He gave her back the jacket anyways as he leaned in close, her breath caught in her throat as Holly stared at him in the eye, holding the fabric of the coat tightly.

"I want you to promise me something," he says while feeling the breath upon her face.

"Yes?" her voice in a soft whisper.

"Never go in the woods alone."

"May I ask why…?"

"I'm not the only one dangerous out there, that's all I'm going to say." Holly's eyes briefly close of the caress of his breath over her face.

Nodding in confirmation and muttering a soft "all right", she heard him sigh and would see her tomorrow; the cue to leave the car.

"See you tomorrow, then." She says while opening the door to leave but paused again when feeling a hand upon her shoulder and felt his breath against her ear.

"Sleep well," Feeling a shiver down her spine she nodded dazedly before stepping out a few moments later and shutting the door behind her. Holly walked on but stumbled upon a rock; she knew she heard him chuckle at her when regaining her footing once more.

Once she reached the door of her home she heard him back out and then turned to see him leave around the corner. Looking down Holly mentally curse to realize that she had the jacket again; damn him, damn that man and his alluring hotness! Taking out her keys she unlocked the door and stepped in and relocking it again after closing. Holly knew that she was home early before Charlie mentioned this to her and asking if she had fun; after confirming this he then mentions the coat that she was holding.

"Oh this, Jessica and Angela bought it for me, they felt bad for not getting anything as they were the only ones getting something."

"It looks expensive, isn't that a man's coat?"

"I'm going for a new look, I was told it looks good on me and the color goes well with my skin complexion, plus it was on sale." Holly hated lying to this guy since he has been so good to her since she came awake in this world.

"What happened to your old one?"

"Crap, I forgot it in Jessica's car. We were in a conversation that was really distracting, girl stuff and just slipped my mind. I should call her and remind her to bring it back tomorrow."

"Give her a chance to get home first then call her. Besides, you look like you're about to drop, you look tired." Holly smiled at his concern and nodded.

"I promise to go to bed after I talk to her and take a shower." When hearing him agree, Holly headed to the kitchen and slumped into a chair. After combing her dark long strands back, she jumped when hearing the phone ring, knowing it was Jessica; she picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Bella…?"

"Yes, Jessie?"

"Jessie? That's a new one… you made it home?" Holly chuckled at her surprised and relieved voice.

"Of course, I left my jacket in the backseat of your car, can you bring it tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes I could do that. Tell me all about your car ride!"

"I'll be sure to do that tomorrow in trig, okay?"

"Let me guess, your dad is there, right?"

"Indeed, that's right."

"Oh alright; until tomorrow then, bye…!"

"Bye, Jess." Holly hung up the phone and sighed, damn woman is so impatient and demanding.

Sighing softly she walked upstairs to her room, setting the jacket a side then heard it fall on the floor, she heard something hard fall out of the pocket. Holly gasped in surprise; it was her missing iPod! So he DID have it all along… she noticed a new song paused on there. Setting both things a side Holly gathered her things together for her relaxing shower and headed to the bathroom.

Soon coming back all clean and relaxed she took her iPod that had been missing for a while, she flopped on her bed on her stomach as she plugged her earphones in and pressed play.

_Can I be dreaming once again_

_I'm reaching, helpless descend_

_You lead me through this maze_

_I'm not afraid, I'm_

_Lost in you_

_Everywhere I run_

_Everywhere I turn_

_I'm finding something new_

_Lost in you_

_Something I can't fight_

_I could not escape_

_I could spend my life_

_Lost in you_

Hiding the bottom half of her face by her arms as well as that smile and flush. Holly could tell this was how Edward was feeling about her or else he wouldn't have placed this song on here for her to listen to. Snuggling up in her blankets, her eyes closed with the same smile on her face, she listened to the rest of the song in darkness.

_Your whispers fill these empty halls_

_I'm searching for you as you call_

_I'm racing, chasing after you_

_I need you more, I'm_

_Lost in you_

_Everywhere I run_

_Everywhere I turn_

_I'm finding something new_

_Lost in you_

_Something I can't fight_

_I could not escape_

_I could spend my life_

_Lost in you_

_I could never be the same_

_It's something that I_

_Never could erase_

_I could never look away_

_I've lost myself_

_In you_

_It's all over now_

_Lost in you_

_Lost in you_

When the last words echoed through her ears she knew for a fact that her feelings for the male grew ten times more. Holly was hopelessly in love with the guy and couldn't be more nervous and happy at the same time. Let's just hope it lasts when she speaks the real truth of her self.

With those last thoughts, her eyes close and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the male with deep gold eyes.

:

:

:

:

**HOS**: Oh god! Finally! Took me a long while perhaps because of my laziness? ^ ^; Any who I hope you enjoyed this one, I know that I did, I laughed at the certain parts.

**Song(s) Previewed In Story:**

**Monster** by _Skillet_

**Lost in You** by _RED_

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:


	9. Chapter Eight: Lunch Time Conversation

**I'm Isabella Swan?**

**Summary**: Holly stared at her reflection with wide shocked eyes. Her face, her hair, her eyes, this body; it wasn't hers! She couldn't believe it before she passed out. She was Isabella Swan; she was in Twilight. Edward/OC

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anyone, even though we all wish we could own Edward… and Jasper… and Carlisle… I only own my made up people.

**HOS**: If you had seen this fanfic before then yes, I have fixed it finally to make it actually fit into this site so it wouldn't be as boring as it is; I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully get some reviews this time… xD;

:

:

:

:

**Chapter Eight**

Lunch Time

Conversation

Holly woke up with a gasp and slightly out of breath when the alarm went off beside her. the dream she just had, had felt so real as if she could feel the actual tears on her face and her voice raw from screaming. She was reaching out to James for some odd reason when only hearing him say, "I never hated you," before Edward kills him just as she gasped and writhe on the floor before seeing a flash of light then waking up from the loud alarm.

Sighing Holly got out of bed just in time to hear Charlie leave for work. She took a quick shower to get the smell of sweat off her skin before getting ready for the day. She paused in her room as she eyed the jacket on the chair where she placed it yesterday last night. Picking it up Holly held it up to her nose and took in his scent that was still there, forgetting her dream and everything about it as she felt more relaxed and calm. She put it on as she grabbed her iPod that was charging while she was in the shower, picked up her back pack and keys with a little something to eat on the way. Just as she was about to unlock her truck door, a familiar Volvo just pulled up and stared at him with awe with the granola bar still in her mouth.

Blinking out of her stupor Holly walked over with her things as he smiled a little at her surprised look of seeing him while opening the door for her just as she finished her small breakfast.

"Wanna ride with me today?" His voice sounded uncertain giving Holly a choice to ride with him or not as if hoping she would.

"Sure, I would like to." She gave a reassuring smile before getting into the warm vehicle and closing the door. Then couldn't help but look at his shirt that clung to his uber sexy chest, it took most of her will power to look away while biting on her bottom lip. God damn it, what's with him in clothes that fit him so snuggly? Was he unconsciously teasing her? Holly had to say something before she squealed out of nowhere.

"So, uh… where's the rest of the posse?" she asked as he drove.

He explained they took Rosalie's car as he parked in the parking lot of the school next to a red convertible, he smiles slightly as he says that they were trying to blend in.

"Yeah… I can see that…" Holly says a bit sarcastically with a smile while the both of them got out of the car. "She has good tastes."

"…and I don't?" Edward asks while lifting a brow at her making Holly grins a little.

"You DO have great tastes too if it makes you feel better. Did they ride in a different car because of me?"

"More because of me since I'm breaking all the rules now,"

Holly noticed how close he was to her as they both entered the campus making her grasp the strap of her bag strap a bit tightly but mentally sighing on how much she wanted to cuddle into his person.

"So in overall you all like really fast good looking cars, so much for privacy." Watching him slightly smile once more made she slightly smiled back on guessing right. Holly glanced away to the side and noticed Jessica waiting for her with the jacket Holly had left in her car that day. Her eyes were as wide as saucers when reaching the cafeteria over hang. "Yo, Jessie," They both reached her within a few feet, "Thanks for bringing it back." She silently hands it over, the jacket, back to her.

"Good morning, Jessica," The male beside Holly says nicely to the other female. The poor sweetie and his attracting eyes and voice; he can't help but dazzle everyone without realizing it.

Looking amused when hearing her mutter a small greeting to him as her wide eyes glanced at Holly now, "I'll see you in Trig, right?" She almost wanted to roll her eyes and sigh when seeing that look of hers that was so demanding.

"Yeah, see you there then."

When she was in good distance away, Holly sighed when she disappeared in the school.

"I can't help but feeling a wave of doom about to come down on me later…"

"Yeah, she's going to attack you later in class."

"How very comforting for you to say…" she mutters sarcastically as he gives an impish grin. She folded her jacket and placed it in her bag and sighed a little.

"So, what story are you going to tell her?"

"You wouldn't happen to help me on that would you?" She asked with pleading eyes, "Tell me what she wants to know!"

The low chuckle he gave out sent shivers down her spine then composed quickly. "That wouldn't be fair."

"Oh come on, sharing is caring!" She pouted as she both walked then stopped at her first class. He listened for a moment to listen at the young woman's thoughts.

"She's going to ask if we're secretly going out and will want to know how you feel about me." He said as Holly mentally sighed to her self. It's sometimes sad to have gossiping friends who are too curious for their own good; then she gave a small grin when coming to a thought.

"You sure it's not just **you** saying that, you know about the last part?" Holly's voice was teasing as he looked at her rather calmly but little tense. He didn't answer her as the few minutes passed by; sighing, Holly placed a few strands behind her ear but fell back out into place once more. "Any suggestions on what I should say?"

Finally he made a sound like, "Hmmm" as she felt his fingers catch a few of the strands that she was messing with before and carefully put the few strands back into place of her hairstyle. She never felt her heart skip so many beats before. "Saying yes to the first question would be more sufficient if you want it to be or don't mind it at all—it'll just be easier than any other explanations."

"I couldn't think of anything better," Holly says with a smile.

"As for the last question…" She could tell he was going to dodge this one, "I'll be sure to listen for that answer myself." He gave that crooked smile of his that she knew too well. She opened her mouth to say something but he turned around and began walking before she could. "See you at lunch," he says over his shoulder loud enough for her to hear.

"…and there he goes..." Holly mutters to her self as some people stopped at the doorway to stare openly at her, Holly turned and raised a brow at them that clearly said, "what the hell are you staring at?" and walked in quickly to her seat while irritatingly slamming her bag down.

"Mornin', Bella." She heard Mike say beside her at the next seat over. Holly looked at him as he gave her a small odd look on his face, Holly swore if these people are going to stare at her strangely all day, they are going to get a recap at Biology class, "How was Port Angeles?" he asked as she took a quiet deep breath and answered with a forced smile.

"Let's just say it was… a great riveting experience." She says while sitting down in her seat, lounging a bit. "Jessica's dress looks lovely; I'm guessing it would be hard for you to not be able to look away." Holly almost smiled when seeing a faint smile from his lips.

"What about Monday night, did she mention it?" his eyes held some brightness, couldn't help but feel happy for her friends.

"Trust me; she couldn't stop talking about it. She was really excited and happy when she explained. She had a really great time."

"Seriously?" he seemed almost eager to know.

"I never seen her any happier," Holly finally smiled as everyone sat as the teacher came in to start class and asked for her homework.

Class was faster than she expected since she already knew about the subjects back in her old high school days; she finished her homework in class that was due the next day. Holly then sighed dreading toward her next class, Trig. Where a nosey young woman waits to hear her story and what was up with her and Edward. This was why Holly didn't have friends back then; they always get too nosey and ask things that are none of their business and then gossip about it later then is made fun of the next.

Holly entered the classroom to find Jessica waiting anxiously for her arrival in the back row. Hesitantly she sat next to her carefully then startled from her sudden turn and spoke in a demanding tone.

"You're going to tell me everything!"

"What do you want to know?" Holly almost wanted to put 'hell' in that sentence but kept her words in check.

"What did you two do last night?"

She decided to have a little fun.

"Oh, nothing too much, he bought me dinner, took a stroll on the beach hand n' hand, made out for about a half an hour ten one thing led to another and…" Holly paused as Jessica's eyes were wide with shock and horror. Holly could picture Edward suddenly crashing into a wall or something when hearing Jessica's thoughts on what she just said.

"S-Seriously…?" she asked hesitantly as Holly began to laugh her ass off gaining some of the students' attention from her sudden laughter. Gasping for breath, Holly wiped a tear away and calmed down, still laughing a little.

"Oh god, of course not…!" Holy says sounding serious, "All he did was buy me dinner, drove me home in that insane speed of his, gave me his jacket since I wouldn't have one until the next morning, that's it, I swear."

She looked a bit skeptical but believed Holly as she spoke a bit quietly. "So, was that a date, did you ask him to come meet you there?"

"Oh no, it was all very spontaneous." Man, this girl needs to get a REAL hobby than gossip to hear what she wants to hear; hence the disappointed looks on her face right now.

"But he did pick you up for school today, didn't he?"

"Yes, trust me; I was just as surprised as you are."

"Are you going to go out again?"

"Well, he did offer me a ride to Seattle this Saturday, he thinks my truck won't survive the trip; does that count?"

"Obviously, yes,"

"Then, there's your answer, yes."

Holly watched her eyes slightly widen in awe like she couldn't believe it. She asked a few other questions that Holly answered in short details that she really didn't want to answer. Finally she got fed up and pushed a little more to get Holly to speak more about it.

"Come one, Bella," is she really pleading? "Give me more details than this." She whispered, class already started but could hear students talking anyways.

"All right fine, this waitress that was ours kept flirting with him—I thought was horrible; she completely ignored me. Too bad for her he didn't pay attention to her at all."

"Been a long while since those types to only pay attention to only his lady than look at anyone else; it's a good sign though," she nods to her self. "Was she pretty?"

"Yeah, prettier than me obviously; she looked to be in her late teens or maybe early twenties."

"Wow, he must really like you then."

"The question is why am I so interesting?"

"Who knows, maybe you're the only one who could understand him."

"Yeah… maybe…"

The talk about Edward and her 'date' seemed like to never end. Holly was getting tired and annoyed. Seriously, does she have anything better to do than to mind her own business? Here comes the question Holly had no problem answering.

"So, do you like him?"

"Yes,"

"Like, like him, LIKE him?" she pressed making sure that Holly was actually telling the truth.

"Yes," Holly sighs with a small flush, wishing she would stop there but sounded like the gods were not here for her today.

"How much, how deeply do you like him?"

Holly cheeked palmed as she stared at the board that the teachers writing on then answered, "Probably more than he likes me. Looks like we both can't help it."

She opened her mouth to say something but was called on for an answer to a problem on the board. Holly mentally sighed in relief as the topic wasn't brought up during class. The bell rang as class ended, quickly as she spoke something else to change the direction from Holly to her.

"Mike asked me if you spoke about the date Monday night."

"He didn't! How did you respond?"

"He was pleased that you had a good time after I said you did."

"I want you to tell me his exact words, everything!"

Holly was mentally banging her head against the imaginary wall as she had to talk to her about every detail about Mike. Well at least it wasn't about her and Edward anymore. She finally left her for her Spanish class and headed toward History with Alice and Jasper was waiting inside.

(Like I would forget them…)

Once Holly came in they didn't even spare her a glance which made her frown a little at their mood change. When passing by Alice she did a quick glance that look apologetic then glanced away looking solemn and indifferent, like she didn't like ignoring her. Jasper didn't even bother looking at Holly, not even a glance. Holly looked a little sad at this but understood since she knew the reason to have his and everyone's besides Edward and what looks to her, Alice as well. Holly sat down behind Alice as class started while trying to not let this get to her; they'll warm up to her eventually.

Soon the lunch bell rang as Holly packed up her stuff after seeing Alice look at her and mouthed, "Good luck" to her. Holly smiled in thanks as her and Jasper left the room. Hooking an earpiece to her ear, Holly skimmed through some music while walking out the door; last one to exit. After pushing play of the song that Edward placed, she gasped when almost running into a muscular body that stopped in front of her suddenly. She slowly looked up at the familiar shirt then up to the face while giving a small embarrassed shy smile.

"Sorry, I got distracted on the song you put in for me when I found it," Holly smiled warmly, "Thank you, I loved it." He didn't say anything for a moment as she could tell in his eyes that he was slightly irritated, probably from Jasper and Alice when they walked out before. His face turned a bit amused as they both started to walk toward the cafeteria.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he says as he glances away from her but looked playful. Holly gave an amused smile but let it go until he either brought it up or not.

When entering the cafeteria they both were being stared at once again by students, she sided then heard him ask what was wrong.

"I swear these people have a really bad staring problem, worse than your own." Holly added teasingly as they both started picking out a lot of food upon her tray, she knew why but didn't ask questions since she could eat all of this if she wanted to.

They both sat down at a vacant table as he sat in front of them; leaving the food untouched as they both stared at each other as she smiled when he raised a brow.

"What?"

"I suppose that some of this food isn't mined then? I know I like to eat but this is a little too much, don't you think? You're not fattening me up are you…?" Holly asked in an amused voice causing him to shake his head with a little bit of mirth from his lips.

"Half of it is mine."

"I can tell that you don't want to eat it due to the small disgusted look on your face, would you eat it if I triple dogged dared you?"

So the staring of each other in the eyes started as you grinned a little, showing teeth; Holly watched him pick up the slice of pizza and bit off to as much as his mouth could hold, quickly chewed and swallowed. Holly smiled too innocently for his taste when you were victorious with the action he did.

"How about this," he says a bit irritatingly; "if I dared you to eat dirt, would you do it?" Holly looked thoughtful for a moment as she thought back a bit.

"Well, I wasn't dared to, but I did eat dirt when my third grade bully pushed into the ground, more like shoved me anyways, causing to scrape my elbow in the process." It left a scar but she didn't want to tell him that. "Ruined my favorite overalls my mother recently bought me."

Edward sat there as he pictured Holly in blue overalls with a pink shirt to go with it, and hair up in pigtails. He shakes his head, getting rid of the image as he looked back at her.

"You must have had a rough childhood…"

"Yeah, but I got used to being picked on a lot since I was too shy to make friends. I made my first friend in the fifth grade while she was in third. We became friends quickly when waiting for our mothers to pick us up; we were the last ones waiting. We were both shy so we kind of clicked after complimenting our style of clothes of our favorite cartoon characters," Holly chuckled softly then gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling…" he shook his head.

"Don't be, I want to get to know you more; the more I know the more I understand you." they both smiled at each other as he seemed to be looking over her shoulder. "It seems Jessica is watching everything I do, she'll grill about it on you later." His irritation came back but more directed toward Jessica as he pushed the tray more toward her signally for her to finish it.

Holly sighed as she rubbed her temples; does this girl have anything special to do other than watch her self and him? Holly chin palmed as she looked at the pizza and ate some of it, knowing what as coming.

"That wasn't funny on what you explained to her on what happened that didn't happen last night. I missed a step off the stairs nearly falling on my face when hearing her thoughts; she still feels skeptical."

"Damn, I thought it would be a wall…" Holly murmured as he frowned.

"What?"

"I thought after I said it you would walk into a wall or some other." Holly giggled a little but stopped as he continued to frown at her, she cleared her throat as she spoke more. "You're right, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again." Still frowning, "I promise, really!" Continued said facial expression, "I'm being serious, I swear to never do it again, you have my—" Holly cut her self off when seeing him slowly smirk as her mouth dropped. "You're playing with me, you little turd!"

He laughed at her when pointing at him all shocked. Holly huffed and chin palmed with a small pout but soon smiled knowing it was funny; after that died down his eyes turned troubled.

"The other thing you said to Jessica after that… it really bothered me," Looking at him when hearing that husky voice of his, she stared then shook her head.

"Why I am not surprised… it's really bad to eavesdrop you know."

"I warned you I would be listening."

"And I warned you how weird my thoughts are; you only caught the small gist of my messed up head." Holly says with a small chuckle.

"Indeed you did, but you are wrong on something though, I DO want to know what you're thinking no matter how bazaar it is. There are just… some things that I don't want you thinking about."

Holly gave a small frown as they both were so close to each other, eyes clashing at one another. She learned back a little as she continued her stare.

"What are you trying to say exactly?"

"What I'm saying is, do you really believe that you care for me than vice versa?" he asked while following her leaned back positions to the closeness them both were in before. Holly stared into those irresistible eyes of his before closing her own.

"You know, you could easily lie to the police like that…"

A brown brow raised in question.

"You're dazzling me again, trying to, almost succeeded too."

"Oh."

"I know you're not meaning to, you can't help it."

"Do I need to repeat the question or are you going to answer?" Holly sighed while opening her eyes to respond.

"Yes, I truly think that."

This was so hard; did she truly feel this way, all nervous and a bit shy? This silence is unnerving I hate it when this happens going oh so overly dramatic silence. Holly was too stubborn to speak first and wanted him to go first which unsurprisingly did.

"You're wrong." he says as his voice was nicely soft that gave off a gentle ring in her ears as they both stared at one another; his eyes filled with warmth; ignoring the music flowing from her ear pieces.

_Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me_

Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry  
Stuck in a maze searching for a way to  
Shut down turn around feel the ground beneath me  
You're so close where do you end where do I begin?  
Always pushing and pulling  
Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me  
I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered  
North of gravity head up in the stratosphere  
You and I roller coaster riding love  
You're the center of adrenaline  
And I'm beginning to understand

"You don't know that for sure," Holly says in the same soft tone. Glancing away at the Cullen table, they were all glaring at their table with guarded eyes. Alice gave a hidden wave with her fingers with a little smile on her face then looked back at Edward who never looked away from her face.

"How and what makes you so sure about that?" Damn his penetrating eyes of topaz making her nervous for an answer for the other.

His eyes were like demanding her soul to speak just by a simple stare. His brows began to furrow beginning to show his impatience; Holly's silence unnerving him, earning a scowl on his handsome face.

"Geez, don't get your batty boxers in a twist, let me think." He made a face as they both heard a few Cullen's snicker at her comment while he relaxed a bit but still had that small odd look on his face.

Holly rubbed her mouth a little as she gave a small sigh lowering her eyes a moment before giving the best answer she could give.

"Sometimes, though I am not so sure, that you sound like you want to say good bye but turn it into something else, not really wanting to say it." Holly paused a moment before looking down at the table, "Then, there are the obvious differences on how we present our selves in public…" She covered her mouth by her palm while glancing off to the side. Holly's eyes half closed as she stared at nothing in particular; her own high school days were not the best of memories since she had betrayals before when it came to liking a boy she liked.

"Interesting," he said quietly, Holly, not really liking that anguish tone in his voice as she listened, "Again, that's where you're wrong," once more his eyes narrowed, "What do you mean by 'presenting ourselves'?"

"You obviously can't tell, can you?" Holly sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Look at me; I'm more ordinary and boring as I can be. Trouble comes at me before I least expect it to and I am more clumsy than Hiro Sohma's mother from Fruits Basket."

"Who…?"

Holly waved it off as she continued, "Then there's you, don't tell me you can't see how opposite we look?" she didn't listen to his first two comments as a few bad memories came up to surface then looked back at him to catch a few words.

"—every human male on campus was thinking when seeing you the first time."

"Yeah well, I bet they were only thinking on looks other than looking for personality. You'll never know when a great guy that you liked for so long would come and use you, lying with your feelings then forget you the next day saying it was only a dare or a joke that their friends made him do…" Her eyes were somewhat filled with hurt and slight pain but pushed it away as they closed. "Sorry for being a little defensive about this conversation topic; I'm always suspicious about the males' intentions of me in that way. I guess I'm just kind of scared of being hurt like that again…"

_Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me_

Walk on broken glass make my way through fire  
These are the things I would do for love  
Farewell peace of mind kiss goodbye to reason  
Up is down the impossible occurs each day  
This intoxication thrills me  
I only pray it doesn't kill me

Edward stared at Holly silently as his eyes held gentle softness then spoke quietly. "Looks like your childhood wasn't the only thing that was rough…"

There was silence between the both of them, seeming to not care about anything or anyone of the cause of noises. Sure enough she sighed and stretch up her arms as he continues to watched her, eyes going back to just regular staring.

"Well, now that I am here, I can start anew and forget my past; too much bad memories would make me too depressed. Meet new faces, new friends and hoped for a better future, am I right?" Holly says with a smile covering up her pain; he probably noticed but let it go since it was causing her pain.

"I have a question for you." he says, his face looking more casual now.

"And I might have a possible answer…"

"Why would you want to go to Seattle this Saturday in the first place; getting away from your two admirers maybe?"

"Who wouldn't though, I mean one guy is hearing voices in his head claiming that he's taking me to prom and another one who is kind of dense on not seeing a girl that is beside him that likes him and would do anything to get his attention; who wouldn't want a break and getting away from it all?" Holly glanced at him then closed them while giving him a warm smile. "Though having company works much better while having fun in a big city."

Holly didn't see him smile but saw the amusement in his eyes.

"If you never had issues with men asking you out to a dance, would have gone if I asked you?"

"To be honest, I wouldn't know but it would be close to a maybe…"

"Why?"

"If I would have said yes, then I would embarrass you and myself from not knowing how to dance and be the laughing stock in the whole school. If I had said no then I would never get another chance like that ever."

Holly looked at him as he stared at her curiously, "What do you mean by the last part?"

"Well, I know there would be no other good looking male like you who would be interested."

He narrows his eyes a little as he stares at her having to have a frustrating look on his face.

"Why do you do that?" Holly blinked as she stared at him confusingly when he says this.

"Do what?"

"Lower your self down like that?"

"I have always had been since someone close to me died. The last thing he said to me was that he hated me and blamed me for it, I was more of a curse to him since he was on his death bed just like his mother was." Holly kept her tears at bay, not really wanting to cry in front of him or the whole school; making them think that Edward made her cry. "I knew he didn't mean it, he was afraid to die and took out…"

"…his fear on you, I believe…" he finished for her making her nod silently towards him. "By the way," he says making Holly look at him. "Do you really want to go to Seattle, or do you mind if we do something else?"

Holly blinked at him a moment before giving a small smile grateful for the change of topic, "What ever you have in mind, I'm all up for it; on one condition though."

He looked wary as he frowned, "What?"

"Can I drive?" His brows furrowed a little more curiously.

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps I told Charlie that I would be traveling alone. I don't think I could lie to him if he asked again on if I was going with anyone. Though leaving my truck at home would raise unwanted questions." She watched his eyes turn serious.

_Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me_

You're the center of adrenaline  
And I'm beginning to understand  
You could be the best thing about me

"You're not going to tell your father about spending the day with me?"

"If you had an only daughter and she told you she was going to go spend the whole day with a boy that you don't even know, would you have let her go?" Oh god, how ironic that is going to turn out to be later in his future… oh god… does that mean… that she was going to have a vampire baby in HER future…? If she was… she was for one thing NOT going to name her baby girl Renesmee…

He made a disturbed face with his eyes hard and guarded, "No…"

"There you go…" She took a small drink of some soda that he brought with the meal and sat it back down, "So, got a special place in mind?" she couldn't wait to go to that meadow, it sounded so beautiful in the book.

"Well, the weather is supposed to be a nice, so I would be mostly staying out of public affairs… though you can come with me, if you wish to?"

"Are you going to show me why you avoid the sun like the plague when it comes out and you guys leave?" Holly just had to ask since she wanted to see that smile of his… aaaand there it was.

He answered affirmatively with a smile then looks a little serious, "If you change your mind on not staying with me alone, I'd rather you stayed then repeat on what happened in Port Angeles to Seattle."

"Like I said, a trip works better when having company if you want to have fun; even if he is a bit overprotective." Holly chuckled softly as he looks a bit indifferent while giving a small soft snort.

"Why are you not afraid of me like any normal person would be?"

"Again, you question this 'normal' nonsense; there is no such thing as normal in this world."

"You know what I mean." He snapped quietly making her sigh as she responded seriously this time.

"I know I should be scared on what you are but I'm not. I feel safer when you are around even though you would deny on how wrong it is; I know, we both know. But we can't help on how close we're getting," small pause, "What would happen if I disappeared, would you come look for me?"

"Why are you asking me this, it sounds like you're going to vanish some time soon." Holly was silent as that dream was coming back to her again making him frown further looking a bit disturbed as if he couldn't figure something out. "What are you thinking right now, what are you hiding?"

Holly shifted a bit while glancing at Alice who was watching her intently with a small sympathetic look; Jasper was glancing at Holly as if he was trying to read her, the other two, Rose and Emm, were staring at Edward, trying to read his intentions with her.

_Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me_

"I… had this dream… that I… died." He stiffen at this as she continued, "It felt so real, I could feel my voice still being raw as if I have been screaming for someone, I could still feel the excruciating pain in my head…" Holly shuddered lightly while hugging the coat that was his closer to her to hug herself.

"I won't let it happen," she looked up at him with confused eyes, "Even if it was just a dream, I won't let it happen in reality." seeing his eyes, he was really serious about it, "If you do disappear, as crazy as it sounds, I will do anything in my power to find you."

Holly's eyes soften a bit and gave a small smile, she felt relieved but sad at the same time since he wasn't real in her reality.

"Thank you, it really means a lot to me coming from you…" she continued to smile as he stood up making her blink in surprise.

"We're going to be late for class…" he says, his body language looking uncomfortable, "What's your next class?" Holly rose from her seat as she walked to throw away her trash as he walked her to class.

"I have art…"

"You draw?"

"Of course, teacher says that I'm great, but I'm not really sure about it…"

"I guess I just have to see for my self." He watches her fidget a bit, "What, don't want me to see something I shouldn't see?" Holly could tell he was trying to suppress a smirk.

"Something like that, yes," she flushed a little since she had a few drawings of him, Alice and Jasper, she was thinking on drawing Emm and Rose next but haven't gotten to that yet.

"Hmm, see you in Biology then." With that being said, he walked away leaving her next to her classroom with the students staring again.

Holly got the feeling that he was planning something… and she wasn't really going to like it. Well she couldn't be too sure yet since it would be hard to stay mad at him from his alluring ways. Sighing, she shook her head and walked in the art room.

_You could be the best thing about me  
What if you're the best thing about me?_

:

:

:

:

**HOS**: Thanks for the reviews that you all gave me; you all made me feel inspired to post more chapters; I'll try not to let Holly be so much like Bella and go exactly like the book; I promise it'll get better soon. Send me some more reviews and tell me how you all thought of it.

Thanks for reading!

Song(s) used in story:

**The Best Thing** by _Savage Garden_

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:


End file.
